Knights Of The Old Republic:The Chosen Alliance
by Jay-210
Summary: With the most powerful sith yet to be unleashed, The Exile must team with Darth Revan to defeat the threat that is the True Sith. But what will happen when an old enemy returns and a powerfull ally is kidnapped? Read AN in chap 12.
1. Chapter 1 Kline, Drendan Kline

This is my first fic, pretty much taking off a month after KOTOR, im pretty new so R&R so I can get some helpful tips if you don't mind, I don't care how harsh your reviews are, just say what you think so I can improve, because noone wants a crappy chapter 2 now do they? Alright well lets get to the story.

Star Wars

Knights Of The Old Republic:

The Chosen Alliance

Darth Traya is dead, no longer a threat to the galaxy, following Malachor V's destrution, the Jedi Exile Drendan Kline, the Exile who knew both sides of the force now, Dark and Light, raced to find his friends, Visas, Atris, Brianna, Atton, Bao-Dur, Mira, Mandalore,and his two droid friends, T3-M4 and HK-47.

They built a small base like area on the unhabbited planet of Marooqu, and though it was unhabbited, one old jedi remained, Bastilla.

Bastilla told the others the planets where the heroes of the Star Forge had resided to rest and strenghten themselves alone, and Drendan picked out Bastilla,Mira, and Atton to seek out each one of them, leaving Visas in charge.

Meanwhile Drendan sought out to destroy the True Sith, the species, moving from planet to planet taking on handfuls, so that the threat of the True Sith could be a memory to the galaxy, and letting peace take over.

But Drendan knew he had to find someone else if he were to destroy the Sith for good, he needed Revan, together the two could stop The Sith for good, but the Sith wouldn't give up, they'd put up a fight.

Chapter 1: Kline, Drendan, Kline

Empty. Pure, emptiness. Drendan had been to many worlds, full of life, death, emotion, discipline, and missions. Every planet was a maze of true evil, full of missions to complete. Full of people, to confront and rid of. But now, in hyperspace, it was empty.

Drendan was now nearing undiscovered parts of the outer-rim that Drendan had to find. Drendan's mission was to counquer all threats of the True Sith. The Sith race, the Sith speicies, not the Sith followers. Drendan, was a Jedi. A Jedi Master, a leader.

But Drendan had learned in his years of experience, that the Jedi teachings were wrong. Existing, living soley on the teachings, no the restrictions, of the lightside, it held down the true potential of the force sensatives. Drendan learned that one must see both worlds, both the dark side, and the light to fully bring out the potential that those intune with the force possessed.

Drendan learned. Light side, and Dark. Titles meant nothing to him anymore, the truth was obvious. By knowing both sides, true power was accessed.

But what he really needed was to find the powerfull man, Darth Revan. Together Drendan knew they could kill the threats of the Sith. But first he had to-

A sudden shock, a ripple in the force, so sudden it made Drendan jump. Something important was happening... Something dark. Drendan didn't expect it, deep in thought. Something very wrong was happening...

Before Drendan approved of his own actions, his fingers were dancing across the Ebon Hawk's controls, pulling him out of hyperspace. The blue tunnel formed of distant stars zipping by at lightning speed that Drendan saw slowly faded.

Finally Drendan saw the black of space, no blue tunnels at all. Where was he? These parts of the outer-rim were undiscovered and unframiliar. Drendan saw a few planets near with many moons orbiting. The force was warning him.. Something very wrong... Drendan began to worry. He would land on a near-by planet to meditate.

The ship engines shut off. Drendan stood up out of the Ebon Hawks pilot seat and stretched. The force's warnings only grew bigger and bigger the closer he had gotten to the planet. Whatever brought him here to the dark planet must be important, Drendan thought.

Slowly he began to stride down to the ramp. He would look around to see what was going on. Something was wrong... Very wrong..

Suddenly there was a strong pain in the back of his head, so sudden and fierce... Drendan dropped to his knees hard, Drendan gripped his head tight and cried out in pain. Then it all went black. Drendan passed out.

He knew they were watching. The eyes scanned up and down his back as he walked through the foggy and moist grounds. The trees were tall with many branches. Many large rocks rested amongst the unknown planet. But behind many of these natural objects, they watched. The Sith.

But he was aware of them. He knew they were coming. His black cape covered him closely. The hood hid his face well, making him look mysterious and dark. On his side, the outline of a small cylinder object was visible.

"You there," one of the watcing sith appeared behind him and spoke. His voice low and commanding. "State your name."

"My name," the mysterious man asked. "Well. If you want to know." He spoke slowly, sounding just as mysterious as he looked. He took a breath and spoke his name.

"Darth Revan."

And with that Revan tossed his cape to the side to reveal his lightsaber handle. His hand shot down to the saber hilt and ignited it. The blade hummed to life shocking surprise into the Sith. The saber was a blurr of red spinning around the dark man.

"Attack!" The Sith said together. Five other Sith warriors appeared. There lightsabers ignited in unison, there blades the color of blood as well. Slowly the Sith inched towards Revan, blades held defensivley. Gradually they made a circle around Revan, all focusing on him.

"If you dont stand back," Revan began casualy, saber pointing to the ground carelesly, "I will kill you."

The Sith that had spoke before laughed at Revan's remark.

"Do you know who I am," the sith asked. "I am-"

"I dont give half a pound of bantha crap. Stand back, or I will kill you."

"Fool. Sith! Attack!"

And with that, 6 on 1, the battle begun.

Drendan slowly regained concious. He had no clue what happened. Nothing made sense to him. He'd just passed out. Slowly blinking, Drendan looked around. The Ebon Hawk. _Ok good, I havent moved_, Drendan thought.

He felt fine, no wounds, no pain, no-

The Force! It was warning him again, pulling him to this planet. Something was happening. And Drendan had to find out what it was.

Drendan climbed to his feet, finding balance quickly. He waisted no time running to the ramp and sprinting down quickly. The planet was completly covered in fog, making it hard to see, but Drendan didn't need his eyes. He could see through the force, seeing what once was a beautiful land filled with life, now dark and rotting away, tainted by the Sith presence.

Quickly he ran through the grass, leaping over rocks, branches, and other various objects. The black clouds blocked out most light, making it almost impossible to navigate to any specific position. Yet he knew... He knew he was nearing the spot of the important activitity that the force was directing him to.

Darting through the area, stopping slowly to look around and catch his breath, Drendan was getting closer. Drendan noticed a patch of trees and vines and bushes to the side, and Drendan knew to go through there.

Then he heard it... Lightsabers. The faint humming of lightsabers. The clashing... Battle, it was a lightsaber battle. But who could it be? The other force sensatives were either on Marooqu or... Searching for the Star Forge destroyers. But they wouldn't be this far out into the outer-rim. Drendan had to find out who it was.

He pushed through the vines and bushes, cutting his robes every now and then. But it didn't matter. Aggresivley he moved through the tight area. Finally he pushed through. Thats when he saw it, far off in the midst of the trees, the Sith fighting the talented warrior... But Drendan knew exactly who he was.

Sweat flowed down Revan's face as the sabers twirled in front of him. Disposing of these Sith was harder then he thought, everytime he was close to exterminating one, 4 others flanked him. Defense was all he could do now. Revan panted loudly, exhausted enough to drop to the ground at that very moment. But he couldn't.

They continued to push him back, back, back, but he saw through there trap. The root sticking out of the ground wouldn't grab his ankle today. A few feet away from the root, Revan jumped high, flipping backwards in the air, landing on the branch about 7 feet high from the ground. But thats what they wanted. Just as he landed, one of the Sith sabers sliced through the branch, sending Revan falling to the ground, landing hard and loud.

Revan's saber flew from his hand, landing yards away. And now, his ankle really was caught in the root. Revan was defensless.

"My my how the mighty have fallen," The Sith leader spoke. "What was that, about killing us?"

Revan stared with anger in his eyes, breathing hard.

"Well, good job! Now, it's been a great time, but im afraid I have to kill you."

Revan would of gotten out of the situation if he'd been more focused. Now all he could do was summon the force around him to try and buy some time.

"Starting the party without me?" A voice not seen said loudly. All the Sith turned in shock to see the tall man standing with great confidence. The man began to slide out of his brown robes, revealing his tan tunic and tan garments.

"You there," the Sith leader yelled. "Who are you?"

"Me? Drendan Kline. And if I know who that is over there," Drendan indicated to Revan. "Then my name is one of the last things you'll ever hear."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, its a prediction."

"You fool! I'll make you drink your own blood!" The 6 Sith all charged Drendan, but he was fast. So fast that by the time the Sith were half-way to him, his blue saber was ignited and he was behind them all.

Drendan used the force to lift a small but hard rock and shot it straight at one of the Sith's heads. The hit sith dropped his saber and kneeled on one knee, grabbing the back of his head screeching in pain. One of the Sith turned around angered, staring straight at Drendan Kline. He sprinted at Drendan, saber ready to strike.

"You piece of-!" He was cut off as Drendan drove a knee to the Sith's stomache. Drendan then slammed the hilt of his saber into his neck hard. Drendan turned to see Revan, mouth opened wide. Drendan spotted Revan's saber far off near a tree. Drendan summoned the force around the cylinder and shot it at Revan.

"Catch!" Drendan shouted, then turned to stare at the Sith. The one at his ankles began to rise to his feet. Drendan backfilpped and landed near Revan who also began to rise. The red saber of Revan ignited in a flash and the two stood ready.

The warriors charged at eachother. The 6 Sith ran towards The Exile and Darth Revan. The two ran as well, sabers raised high. Drendan bent backwards to avoid a red saber sweeping across at him. Drendan straightened up just enough to swing his left leg up for a hard kick to the Sith's face. Drendan couldn't see the face of the man through the fog, but could cleary hear a cracking bone, most likely a nose.

Revan swung down hard on one of the Sith but the dark Jedi lifted his wepon up in defense. The Sith pushed to the right leaving Revan's entire left side open. Quickly he swung a foot to the side of Revan's neck, but Revan ducked down to avoid the kick. The Sith was vulenerable. Revan thrusted his saber straight into the dark jedi's stomache, then pulled it out triumphly.

Drendan leaped foward and flipped in the air multiple times before thrusing his saber down on one of the sith, but he blocked it just in time. Drendan flipped once again landing behind the sith. Wasting no time, Drendan stabbed behind him straight into the sith's back. The Force warned him of another enemy coming by from the right. Drendan immidietly swung his left leg towars the sith, kicking him in the chin. The Sith staggered backwards. At the same time, Revan slammed the lightsaber into the Sith's back.

Drendan and Revan stood back to back, deflecting blows, sending powerful force pushes, slicing away, they poured out there energy onto the remaining sith. Slowly the last of the Sith dropped to the ground. Only two men remained.

The Exile.

Darth Revan.

Drendan Kline and Darth Revan. The two shut off there lightsabers and clipped them to there sides. The two turned and looked at eachother, both surprised.

"I'm impressed," Revan began. "Your skills are highly impressive. Who are you?"

"Kline. Drendan, Kline."

"Yes yes I know your name. But who are you?"

"An Exile. A former Jedi. I know who you are, Revan. I know all about you, the Mandalorian Wars, the second Sith War, The Star Forge, everything. I was the only Jedi to return to Coruscant to face the consequences for my actions. And I was Exilied."

"Your Actions?"

"For going to war with the Mandalorians."

"Hmm... I see. What happened after you were Exiled?"

"I don't want to go into details, but I found the Ebon Hawk and I-"

"The Ebon Hawk?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Heard of it? I owned it."

"What?"

"On Tairis Canderos Ordo, Bastilla Shan, and I stole Davik, a crime lord's, ship to escape to Dantoone."

"Really? Bastilla? Oh yes that's right... You see... I've met Bastilla."

"When?"

"About one standard month ago. She was on the planet of Marooqu. We set up base there, and she told us where the others were. The star forge heroes."

"I haven't seen Bastilla in years... Five exactly."

"She's leading a small gorup to go find the others who helped at the star forge."

"This is... Interesting. Ok so what else happend after you were Exiled?"

"Well i was knocked out and my droid T3-M4-"

"That was my old droid. Let me guess. You also own HK-47."

"How did you know?"

"HK was also my old droid."

"Small galaxy."

"Very."

"Ok, well moving on. So T3 got us to land on the mining facility, Peragus II. Thats where I found this old woman... Kreia."

"What?"

"Kreia, I found her, Kreia."

"That, my friend... That, was my old master..."

"The one that lead you down the dark side?"

"No I lead myself down that path, she only... Never mind.. Continue."

"Ok... Well Kreia always seemed dark... Evil... But she did help me find Atton, a man trapped in the facilty. He explained what happened and helped us get out of the facility. But before we left, a Sith Lord came... Darth Sion. We managed to avoid him and escape to Telos however. We met up with Atris, and the handmaiden, Brianna, followed us when we left. We traveled from planet to planet, searching for the remaining Jedi, but in the end, Kreia killed them all... The council, dead... I tracked her down, killing her old apprentices on the way. Darth Nihilius, Darth Sion, both fell to my feet. Then, the master, on Malachor V, Darth Traya. I single handedly defeated her. Malachor V exploded, and I escaped to Marooqu. My friends buit a small base there. I set out to destroy the True Sith that remained, and now, here we are."

"Well this is no mere coincidence. Obviously The Force has brought us together to take down the Sith together once and for all."

"Yes, Revan, we must join forces. Alone we can not defeat the True Sith, but together, we can rid the galaxy of there evil."

"Very well, Revan, I would like to introduce you to my other Allies, but that might have to wait quite a while. I know quite a few planets near by that are probally crawling with Sith. Do you have any transport?"

"I did, but I crash landed a few hours go. Not exactly in tip top shape."

"I see... How would you like to pilot the Ebon Hawk again?"

Revan smiled. "Yeah, I think that would be nice."

"The scent hasn't changed in five golden years," Revan declared. "Looks the same... Boy oh boy am I glad to see this baby again."

"Yup, she sure is a beau-" Drendan stopped, realizing beauty wasn't really the best word. "Uhh... She uhh, she sure is somethin'."

Revan and Drendan shared a laugh as they walked towards the cock pit. As they passed the communications room, they heard a beeping noise coming from the long range communications.

"Well what do we have here," Drendan turned into the communications room and ran his fingers over the controls. "Our allies on Marooqu are trying to contact us..." Drendan opened the transmission quickly as Revan watched.

"Here we go..."

"Drendan," A woman in a black and red dress with a hood covering her eyes appeared.

"Hello there Visas." Drendan greeted her.

"Hello Drendan. Bastilla, Mira, and Atton are trying to send a transmission, however you're too far out in the outer-rim so the transmission will go through here, and will be directed to you."

"Very well Visas."

The hologram of Visas typed up something before another hologram appeared, it was Bastilla.

"Bastila!" Revan exclaimed. "Is that... Is that really you Bastilla?"

Bastilla appeared as surprised as Revan did.

"R- Revan? This, uhh I mean me, the, uhh..." Bastilla was clearly shocked, as she stuttered repededly. "Bastilla, im Bastilla."

"Bastilla... It's been so long..."

"Revan?" Visas seemed furious. "Drendan how dare you bring that... That... That scum bag into the Ebon Hawk?"

"Hey," Drendan seemed just as mad. "We need Revan to help us, I doubt you can win this war yourself."

"Drendan how can you trust him? He could turn on you right now! He killed countless Jedi before, don't be the next one!"

"I doubt that, he needs our help just as much as we need his.

"Watch your back Drendan, that is all I may say."

Revan didn't seem to be the least bit affected by Visas' distrusting words.

The two continued to argue and argue but Revan and Bastilla stared at eachother wide-eyed. They couldn't believe they were seeing eachother again. And eventually the argument died down but the two remained silent.

"Well anyways..." Drendan muttered."Bastilla whats the news?"

Bastilla was still in her silent trance.

"Bastilla..."

Still no response.

"Bastilla..."

It was as if Bastilla was a mute.

"BASTILLA!"

"Wha-," Bastilla finally answered.

"Whats the news?"

"Oh, we've uh, we've found an old former Jedi on the shadowlands of Kashyyyk. His name is... Jolee Bindo."

"Well what do you know," Revan spoke up. "Whats the old man doing there? He just left there!"

Bastilla chuckled. "He hasn't changed one bit. But we've got to go search for Juhani. It's been an honor to speak with you again Revan."

"I can say the same Bastilla." Revan allowed the ends of his lips to curl upwards in a warming smile.

"We'll speak again soon, good-bye everyone." And with that the transmission ended.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Jungle

**Ok first off oops with last chap if it was confusing with the parts where it changed from Revan to Drendan. And I didn't plan on posting again so soon, but eh who cares. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:Welcome to the jungle**

"We're pulling out of hyperspace," Drendan called out. Once again the blue tunnel began to fade, the ship began to slow.

"Alright im coming," Revan shouted back as footsteps were heard coming up to the cockpit. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure... There's not many planets I'll tell you that much..."

"Drendan... Look at that planet.. The big one.." Revan pointed through the view screen, at a large blue toned planet.

"Yeah what about it? Detecting life?"

"Yes... And lots of life forms."

"All the way from up here?"

"Yes its faint but I feel it. Bring the ship in and land."

In moments the Ebon Hawk was zipping through the atmosphere of the unknown planet. As they neared the planet more and more, they realized something.

"This is an ocean planet!" Drendan exclaimed.

"There's no land... Wait... There's land, I see it.."

"Where?"

"Not physicaly.. Through The Force, I see... An Island... Big Island, trees... It looks like... Looks like..."

"Like that?" Drendan pointed through the view screen to a small patch of green trees and light tan sand.

"Yeah, like that.."

Drendan swooped lower and dove to the right closer to the island. Revan stared at Drendan's hands for a momemten, mesmorized by the way Drendan piloted it perfectly like the ship had been his own for all these years. But Revan would not let Drendan know this, he would not let The Exile see him so awed.

Before Revan could process it in his mind, even though it was right infront of him, the land came closer and closer, larger and larger. The ship landed and Drendan shut off the main engines leaving the two in silence for a moment.

"Well," Drendan broke the silence after a short pause. "Those Sith aren't going to kill themselves... Well unless some sort of weird freaky Sith sacrifice ritual in the odd case that-..." Drendan stopped himself. "Uhh, nevermind, lets go."

Revan smirked and nodded as the two walked towards the ramp way.

"Wait, Drendan," Revan said as they neared the ramp. "There are life forms. I can feel them."

"Yes, Revan, I can feel them now, but I do not feel they are plants... Or animals..."

"Exactly, now we need to be carefull, this may be a trap. There could be many Sith waiting here as they did on the planet of which you found me on. I do not sense anything like that however, but we can never be too carefull."

"Agreed."

The two stepped out of the ship to a relaxing area. The sun shone down bright onto the island, the sand soft yet firm, and just in front of the two was a large forest of green trees and vines about a couple of kilometers ahead of the shore.

"No foot steps, no markings in the sand, nothing. Seems unhabbited." Drendan noted.

"Yes, very... Untouched."

"Well if we are to find anything I suppose it should be into the Jungle, judging by the way that nothing seems to lead or point to the theory of the Sith being here.."

"Yes that would be most wise."

The two nodded and strode foward into the thick jungle. Once past quite a few trees and bushes, the air seemed to be thick and somewhat moist. Out in front of them were only more patches of green and sand. No doubt this was leading no where. The two continued to walk however, stepping over thorn bushes and other menacing plants. They continued for quite a while yet found nothing.

"This seemes like... Like we're the only ones to touch this land..." Revan seemed suspicious.

"Well maybe we should head-" Suddenly the force was screaming out to Drendan, something was wrong. Then he knew. He looked down at the ground in front of him, the endless paterns of sand and occasional leaves. "Revan watch ou-!"

But he was too late, there was a large hole in front of him, simply covered with some sort of large leaf and sand. Drendan and Revan fail into the unknown pit, but the two grabbed onto the top edges of the top of the hole to prevent from falling.

Before either of the two could move, from all sorts of places, in the trees, behind the trees, camoflauged, anything these people could do to hide and concieve there locations, they all came out walking with large cylinders of tree bark or wood with sharp points, no doubt their wepons.

They all wore mixes of clothes, from plain tan tunics and brown garments, to rags and large leafs. They all looked on with odd looks on their faces, faces of confusion and curiosity, they had no clue who these two men were or what they were capeable of.

Drendan began to sweat, drops sliding down his face his palms loosing there grip on the top of the hole. He focused slowly but surley, on summoning the force around him to give him strength. The people still stared down at the men wondering what was happening, some holding there wepons out in front of them defensivley.

Finally Drendan had gathered enough strength inside of him and pushed with his arms with great strength and force. The Force guided him as he manuvered threw the air, flipping once like gravity didn't exist, then landing loudly, leaving large imprints in the sand beneath him. As soon as Drendan landed, his saber was out in a blurr, slicing through the wepon of the man in front of him.

Drendan's hand flew in the direction of Revan, giving him an extra boost as Revan leaped through the air as well and brought his wepon to his hand through the force, igniting it in a deadly whoosh. The two proceeded through the crowd of people, slicing through their wepons like paper. They cut down there harmless pieces of wood easily, the two never being touched. But then Drendan felt it, a danger far greater then a simple piece of wood. A blaster.

No problem, Drendan delt with plenty of blasters before, this one would be no problem. The blaster shot came quick, but Drendan leaped backwards a second before it was fired. As he landed, Drendan instinctivly listened to the force and shot the blaster fire right back at the weilder at ease. The weilder and two others jumped to opposite sides just in time to dodge the menacing speeding blaster shot. But then it happened.

Drendan hadn't paid attention, hadn't been aware as he thought. Right in his back he felt a stabbing sharp pain. Drendan's blazing blue saber hit the ground deactivating, rolling away towards the people. Drendan fell to his knees, grabbing his back in pain. He looked to the man who had been behind him, weilding some kind of sharp short vibro blade of some sort.

"Drendan!" Revan shouted when he saw what had happened. The man with the wepon who had stabbed Drendan ran out of the way when he saw Revan looking towards them, tucking the wepon away into his plain light tan and dirty tunic. Revan began to rush towards Drendan but something hit him in the back of his head, something very hard. He realized it had been one of the "oh so harmless" pieces of wood. It had been no ordinary wood as it seemed, some kind of hard bark of some sort, possibly made from the natural resoursces on the unidentified planet.

The two great warriors began to be bombarded with shots to the head by stones, sticks, hard wood, and any other wepons the men could get there hands on. The stronges and most muscular built of the gorup began to walk slowly towards the discarded lightsabers, picking up each hilt and feeling the silver cylinders in his hands curiously. He then tucked it away, clipping it to his belt. The other remaining men who hadn't joined in on the assult ran into the situation with large nets, wrapping both of them individually in the sticky nets after wrapping there arms and legs together with strong and rough ropes. After that the two men were carried off to another new location, completly hopeless as it seemed, with no wepons, no tools, no transportation that they could easily access while they were beaten, bloody and imprisoned. They were helpless. Or so it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3 The phantom bikers

**Ok Chapter 3 up, in response to the one review I've got, he he, will there be romance? Too early to tell so to speak, but it's leaning more on the "Yes" side. I can't tell you who will be involved though. I'm also currently working on another story completely diffrent from this one which I might be releasing chapter 1 soon. I've got chapter 4 done already for this story. If the reviews are good I'll post it up soon. Thanks for reading, R&R please.**

**Chapter 3:The Phantom Bikers**

Bastilla stared out into the area around, wondering what had happened in the dark days. The clouds and dust in the sky seemed to block out most of the sun, keeping it gray. Mira, Jolee, and Atton stood by her side looking out from the top of there ship, the Silver Fire, at the catastrophe in front of them.

"It's terrible... This... This could've been a great city once, a great planet.." Bastilla began shakily. A Jedi was supposed to keep their emotions in check, but this disaster was far too much for Bastilla to take in without letting her emotions seep through her voice. "What could of done this..."

The four were staring out at a distaster. The wreckage was terrible. Amongst the planet there was nothing but wooden shacks splintered, durasteel buildings squashed and splattered. everything destroyed. Pieces of things that once towered over the ground now stuck up from the ground and crushed buildings.

"It's simmilar to the wreckage on Taris isn't it?" Atton replied, seeming alot less shaken up by the sight than Bastilla.

"Well... Yes... Uhm... Not quite, I mean you see..." Bastilla began, stumbling her words."

"You mean you never saw any of the wreckage because you tucked tail and skipped yourself all the way to your precious Jedi Temple?"

"What? Tuck tail, why you little!" Bastilla was visabily furious and it was quite obvious. "I wouldn't call it tucking tail you nerf-herder! What would you consider doing? Sitting at the top of the tallest building you could find to wait around and stay to see the planet fall beneath you?"

"No that's not what I meant at all."

"Well then what DID you mean?"

"Look never mind it, just forget it, I didn't know you were so sensative to areas like the destruction of planets that you willingly slaughtered countless people to steal a crime lords ship and make way with a Twi'Lek runt, a walking old rug, a mandalorian thug and a sith lord."

"Atton if you don't close your trap I'm going to go over there and show you what-!" Bastilla was cut of by the voice of the old former Jedi Master, Jolee Bindo, who had remained quiet, still taking in the destruction of the planet .

"Bastilla! Now now, don't let him get the best of you, control your anger, we've got a mission here, we need to find Juhanni."

"What makes you think that Cathar is still alive?" Mira piped up questionably

"I can feel it. There's life on this planet, even if we don't find Juhanni, we at least should try saving any remaining survivors shouldn't we?"

"Yeah I guess your right Jolee, I guess we should get started looking right?"

"I'd say so, we're not going to accomplish any thing by standing around up here arguing about pointless details," Bastilla replied, sounding a bit still angry, possibly aggitated about the whole argument with Atton.

"Alright well let's go," Jolee said as the gorup made there way down the ship to the surface of the planet.

The gorup had been searching for hours, they still hadn't found a thing indicating what had gone on on the planet. It was still simply a mystery. They had been cut, scraped,

bruised, the scraps of metal and rubble was rough and difficult to move without being cut.

"There's nothing here..." Mira murmmered, getting annoyed and bored by the minute.

"We just need to look some more..." Bastilla said encouragingly.

"Maybe she's right Bast, I mean look we've been searching for hours and we've come up empty handed." Atton said discouraged.

"Atton we need to search some more, if we can find Juhanni then we can have a chance against the Sith! They're out there, and we need all the help that we can get."

"Yeah I guess your right I mean, we could really use some help here in this war against the Sith, I mean if they're really as tough and strong as we think and all, then they're going to be monsters. You know if we-"

"Look, there, right there, there!" Jolee spat out nervously and excitedly, pointing at the direction at two specks far in the distance, moving closer at a significant speed.

"What the-" Bastilla murmmered. "Mira, take out your sniper, see what you can check out."

"You got it commander." Mira replied and obeyed, reaching to her back to grab the long snipper rifle. Quickly she zoomed in to see what was out there, coming closer by the moment.

"Hey it looks like... It looks like... Like speeder bikes... But... I think this thing is broken man, really it looks like they've got hoods on... But no face... Like... Like... Like skeleton heads..."

"What, give me that..." Bastilla yanked the sniper away, partially of fear, partially because Mira was stalling and wasting too much valuable time. She stared through the sniper rifle, keeping it unsteady for the majority of time, but finally got a good look at what Mira had described.

"My Force... You're telling the truth Mira! Here, guys look at this!" Quickly she handed the rifle to Atton who would pass it on to Jolee after looking through at the skeleton heads.

"What's going on guys?" Mira asked a bit worried.

"I'm not sure... Everybody, I do not think that these guys mean buisness, everybody get your wepons ready!" Bastilla and Jolee gripped there lightsaber hilts tightly and ignited them, showing the bright yellow blades, almost exactly the same except that Bastilla's was a double-bladed light saber, rather than a single-blade like Jolee Bindo's. Nother-the-less Jolee was still deadly and prepared for battle.

Atton grabbed two heavy blaster pistols as Mira grabbed her Repeating Mandalorian Blaster Rifle. The two speeder bikes zoomed in closer and closer, and it appeared they were hostile. The two beings shot out at the gorup quickly with blaster rifles. Bastilla spun her double-bladed saber in a circle motion

Blaster shots went straight by the heads of the phantom swoop bike pilots. Atton ran straight to the left without turning, blasting off shots at the two bikes, hoping to damage the main engines to send their pilots flying out in front of them. Mira jumped to a small area that had the corner of an old rusted up busted building still standing straight. She leaped to take cover there as blaster fire penetrated the wall in front of her. As the blasters stopped shortly she rose up just enough to fire a round off at one of the men, hitting his arm a couple of times, yet the man gripped the handle bars with ease.

Bastilla and Jolee positioned thereselves with there knees bent in a ready possition. As blaster fire was returned at there allies and the two phantoms came nearer, Bastilla and Jolee leaped up. Bastillas saber twirled at the neck of the one on the right, cutting the head cleanly off, then going for a stab at the torso of the same phantom. The pilot flew back off the bike, and the bike spun out of control, crashing into a large trash heap.

Jolee's saber cut straight through the middle of the second phantom immidietly cutting him in half and sending him flying off the bike as well. The two saber weildiers shut off there wepons but kept them in hand as Mira and Atton rushed back towards them.

"That was... More than enough for one day.." Bastilla panted. They looked down and up close at the heads, and saw that they really were skeleton heads, in fact the whole entire body were skeletons beyond the cape and there long robe like clothing which covered there entire bodies.

"These things... How do they have life? There simply skeletons.."

"There has to be something else Bastilla. Some other controller here, controlling there every move.. Now lets go check out those bikes.." Jolee said.

The four warriors walked towards the trash heap and moved out the bikes and laid them down on the ground in the orange sand to see how it looked. It seemed no diffrent than the average and standard speeder bike. There was no way that these could've been programmed to run through and fire blaster shots like that. And there was no way the skeletons could've piloted them.

"Well this is quite the mystery isn't it, "Jolee announced. They stood staring at the speeder bikes with there backs to the split skeleton pieces.

"Yes," Bastilla agreed. "We need to get back to the ship to tell the others of what we've discovered."

"Yes I agree," Jolee replied. "Are you all up for the short journey back? " The two others nodded in agreement. The hike would be short back to the ship considering they took hours to search but did not actually move too many kilometers far out. "Alright then, well if-" Jolee stopped dead in the middle of his sentance. Bastilla felt it too.

The two turned around, hands on there hilts of there saber still. They activated there blades and threw them spinning behind them at the newly re-put together skeletons, slicing through them once going through them, and again going straight back through them to get back to their owners hands. The skeletons dropped dead, for real this time, motionless and lifeless.

"Let's go," Bastilla commanded.

"Mmhm." Jolee said as he nodded with the others, turning to hike back up to the ship.

"Hello? Visas? Brianna? Hello? Can anybody here me?" Bastilla spoke through the Silver Fire's communications device.

"Hello? Bastilla?" The voice came kind of faint and with alot of static. Bastilla ran her fingers over the controlls to try and bring the voice back more clearler.

"Bastilla?" The voice came more clearler this time, minimum static, and definatley louder.

"Yes, Visas, this is Bastilla."

"What is it Bastilla, do you have any new information?

"Yes Visas. Please transfer me into Drendan and Revan's ship."

"Ok hold on one moment..." Visas appeared to be typing in something into the commands though Bastilla couldn't see exactly what was going on because they were too far out and apart to communicate to the ships full capeability. "Ok Drendan? Hello? Revan..."Visas said Revan with a tone of hatred in her voice. "Drendan?"

Bastilla seemed a bit worried.

"Ok let me tune into Drendan's com-link. All messages from his ship can do directly to his com-link, give me a second... Drendan? Hello? Drendan, can you hear me? Drendan do you copy, please respond..."Visas tried for a couple more minutes before finally giving up.

"Bastilla, I can't get through, I-I, I just can't seem to reach them. I don't know what must've happened, those two should be answering perfectly, I don't see how they are not able to answer... Something must've happened.. Yes I can feel it now in the force, I can feel it running through, dark ripples in the force.."

"Visas, we'll leave right now to whereever their ships communications device is coming from, give us the coordinates and-"

"Bastilla, no!" Visassaid angerly and firmly. "You have a mission to find all the heroes of the Star Forge, you must find the others before you leave, you can not leave without those people onboard your ship, do you understand me!"

"Visas you are not my Jedi Master, nor are you a Jedi Master at all, the Jedi Order is no longer in existence, we will rebuild, but as of now your nothing but a civilian to me when it comes to taking orders, I will do what I want when I please do you understand you old blind woman, do you understand!" Bastilla was clearly visuably, but even through her voice it was obvious that she was anger.

"Control your anger fool! You expect to get anything accomplished by lashing out at your commanders? You fool, I am not one to fool with, you better-"

"Visas you are not even close to my commander, my commander and general is Darth Revan, a man far superior to you and your useless weak tactics and over abusive power controlling antics, so why don't you take all your pathetic speaches and lectures of how your the Jedi Master and about how your a commander and you can just shove them-"

"Now now Bastilla," Jolee chimed in. "Maybe she's right, I mean I've seen Revan in action, he's a great warrior, I doubt that he'll need our help. I don't think that he's in too bad of a situation considering how he's got that exile by his side."

"Yeah Jolee's right," Mira agreed. "Drendan has taken down the toughest of the tough, the biggest of the bigsgest. He's bested ledgends, he's punked out giants, I don't think he or Darth Revan will be needing any help. Cmon' Bast, we've got a job to do."

"Yeah even I can't disagree with them. If Drendan's with Revan, Revan won't even come close to any true danger." Atton nodded as he spoke, with an encouraging grin across his face.

"What?" Bastilla couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I don't believe this... But-but guys, what if there any danger?"

"They'll be fine,"Visas shouted. "End transmission."

"But-" Bastilla was cut off before she could continue, and before she could get the coordinates of Drendan and Revan's laocation.


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Battle of Kancrod

**(A/N) Alright them mystery planet is revealed in this chapter, as well as some other odd things. I think it's a rather odd turn out. Well read it and tell me what'cha think.**

Chapter 4:Final Battle of Kancrod

Drendan and Revan were bloody and beaten, there ankles tied to rough rope still, hanging upside down above a fiery pit, blazing, making the two warriors sweat intensly.

"What are your names outsiders?" The one who had taken there lightsabers asked in a voice of authority, obviously the cheif.

"Ugh..." Drendan tried to speak but he was barley concious, his whole body ached and burned, bloody and sweaty. He didn't see why he should talk, but he tried anyways.

"Dran... Dr... Drrr... Drendan... Klime.. No... Kline.. Yes.. Drendan Kline." Drendan choked out, coughing blood onto his tunic.

"And you?" The cheif pointed at Revan.

"Go kiss a hutt you no-life scum-" Revan's faint chokes were cut off by a shocking pain in his back, caused by some sort of unknown wepon by one of the men.

"What is your name?" The Cheif asked.

"Darth Revan you slum.."

"Darth Revan and Drendan Kline," The Cheif began."Never have heard of you."

The Cheif could tell how weak they were.

"I am Jredkon. You see we want information." The Cheif seemed to have no fear in his eyes as he stood in front of the fire in the middle of the night.

"What do you want from us," Drendan spat out.

"We want to know where you came from, what has been going on in the galaxy, who you really are, and what these wepons are that make beams of light." The Cheif indicated there lightsabers on his waist.

"And if we don't talk?" Revan asked weakly.

"Then you die." The Cheif pointed at the fire pit. "Your choice. Give us the information or die."

"Choice 1 or 2 huh?" Drendan asked almost cashualy.

"Wha... Yes, choose. One or two." Jredkon spoke suspiciously.

"Oh really, well what about choice number three?" Revan asked extremely casually

"What's... What's choice number three?" Jredkon asked.

"THIS!" The two prisoneers shouted in unison. They summoned the force to bring

there sabers to there hands to cut the rope around there legs quickly while swinging using leg strength. As the ropes cut they flew past Jredkon and landed in battle position untouched by the fire.

"What is this! Guards! Atta-" Jredkon tried to command but the two jedi already put them in a statis field leaving them unconcious on the ground. Their sabers hummed as the others backed away in fear.

"Oh my... You two are... Jedi?"

"No the Jedi Order has been destroyed, and I was exiled long before that and Revan chose to leave for his own reasons." Drendan spoke confidently even though he still did not know Revan's reasons entirely himself.

"Then what are you- Sith!"

"No we are not sith either," Revan spoke calmly. "We are simply protectors of the galaxy, we are trying to defeat the Sith rather than join them, and we mean the real species not the false followers."

"So you are... Oh my I appologize my friend, you see we are enemies of the Sith as well but we are afraid of outsiders as we do not know much about the other worlds, which is why we attacked you.. We are very protective here on Kancrod, I am sorry Mr.Kline."

"No, it is..." Drendan paused for a moment grunting in dismay looking for the right words. "Fine. It is fine."

"Yes but what are these enemies you speak of? Do you mean that the Sith are here?" Revan questioned, brushing dirt off his tunic and shutting his saber off.

"No no they have some.. some off world technology.. Like the ship you came in on, except much wider, much bigger, they carry many men on board and attack us or come to rob us of our natural resources or anything we have.. But we don't have much... And when we don't have anything... We die.. Slowly. Tortured. One, by one, by one, forced to watch our family and friends die in agony and scream out for help but there is noone there to help them."

Drendan spit in the ground. "Disgusting.."

"So when do they come?" Revan asked seeming almost unaffected.

"Various times... They come on some far away large island bigger then this one, mainly because there ship wouldn't fit on here, on this island, so they come on board large ships.. Water ships, they come and when they hit land, they attack.

"What's the normal time they come?" Drendan asked.

300"Sometimes normally within every two months period.. If we are correct.. They should be attacking.. In two days!"

Drendan and Revan looked at eachother wide eyed.

"Oh you must help us oh wise Jed- uhh, soldiers! Please stay here and help us fight off these demons so that we may live in piece!" Jredkon pleaded with the two.

"Well, we are out here to destroy the Sith and help save the galaxy." Drendan said.

"Yeah, well if theres a large ammount of Sith coming, we better get prepared." Revan commanded.

And for the rest of the night the men worked together to create wepons. Revan and Drendan led the men back to there ship and handed out as many wepons as possible, giving anything between armor, blasters, snipers, explosives, pretty much anything that they could spare. They loaded up the ship and helped eachother work on the turrets and cannons, working on mounting good defenses and stocking up on wepons and ammunition, all untill it was ready for battle.

Drendan and Revan sat aboard the top tower of the newly prepared ship, they had seen the ships coming and now they sat and watched, waiting for any sign of the water ships to come and attack. It had been hours before they had seen anything even remotley close to a sith water ship. They waited and waited.

"Wait..." Drendan whispered. He looked through the electric binoculars. "Wait..."

Then Drendan saw it, the small speck coming closer and closer.

"Revan, Revan, come, look do you see it?"

"Yes... Yes I do... Everyone! Battle stations!" Revan shouted and everyone got into postitions.

The men scattered and scrambled to there wepons, grabbed short blaster rifles and pistols to hook to there belts or backs then manned cannons and turrets.

"Ok men! Steady..." Drendan looked as he saw the ship coming closer. "Ready... Aim..." The men robotically aimed looking through there scopes and aim views. "Ready... Aim..." Drendan repeated. "... FIRE!" And so the battle begun. The first shots were fired, blue blaster bolts shot out across the open sea hitting something in the distance, causing a small burst of fire

Revan looked through the binoculars. "Direct hit!"

"Ok load up those cannons again! Auto-turrets, fire off a few more rounds then go for some heavy artillary! Make sure you've got close ranged blaster pistols and energy sheilds, secure your battle armor and fire at will!" Drendan barked out commands like he was a war hero instinctivley. Revan was impressed with Drendans leadership. The Kancrodians were impressive with there battle skills however, firing good shots only, hitting them with everything they had.

"Wait... Whats this.." Drendan looked at something coming straight for them at intense speeds. "Uh-oh.. Missle! Everybody hit the deck!" Drendan jumped down the ladder and practically slid down it as fast as he could to avoid falling off such a high place. Revan was close behind, and was about 3 yards from the ground when the ship rocked with the impact, causing Revan to fall face first into the hard deck. Drendan got up and climbed up the ladder after making sure Revan would be fine. Drendan peaked above the tower floor to see the ship was alot closer. He stood up on the deck again and Revan followed.

"My Force... Look at that.. " Drendan began stuned. The missle took out a large and wide piece of the ship, leaving many young Kancrodians dead. "Fire!" Revan shouted.

Drendan could see the ship nearing and saw the men preparing a large cannon. They musn't have thought that someone was going to start a war with them in the middle of the seas head on, since most of there wepons seemed unloaded. Drendan looked down at a handful middle-aged men with one knee down near the edge of the ship between cannons, firing off snipper shots nailing Sith soldiers in the head. A Sith turret fired off a turret that left only 3 of the snippers alive.

Then Revan realized it.

"Drendan these are the followers not the species! This is Malak's technology and battle schemes, these are his soldiers in his armies armor! With Malak being dead and all, they must've survived somehow... They must've been this far out in the galaxy all this time in case something happened to Malak's fleet!"

"None the less we still must kill them, they are Sith soldiers.. And maybe a few dark jedi there.. But you get the point Revan, we have to take them down."

By now the ship was getting pretty close to the Kancrodians and there was a large enough gap in the ships main deck for them to open up a bridge between the ships and come into close ranged battle.

"Revan." Drendan murmmered. "Let's go, no more we can do up here, time to get into the midst of this, with our sabers.

Revan grinned and nodded. The two climbed down and made there way to the bridge just as it dropped down. Drendan and Revan's red and blue light sabers activated as they turned to the others and rose there sabers in the air.

"Charge!" The two warriors shouted as the Sith began crossing over. Drendan ran straight towards two sith soldiers and sliced ones side, then brung his left leg straight across to the right at the other sith soldier's head, knocking him off balance into the deep waters. Revan leaped and flipped in the air curled in a ball before landing in between three sith soldiers and a dark Jedi. Revan pushed the dark jedi back first with the force then spun around slicing at the necks of two sith warriors trying to fire off shots, then turned to the third stabbing at his torso. By then the dark jedi was already recovered from the push and charging with a power thrust coming down on Revan's head. Revan brought his wepon up to block it and easily overpowered the dark jedi, sending his saber back, then kicked him in the side. The dark jedi staggered back and then too lost his head at the hands of Revan.

Many soldiers carying blaster rifles lined the deck where there weren't turrets, and blasted at the sith if they could. The Sith would throw gernades and knifes at the unhelmeted warriors. However some manned the turrets and mowed down a straight line of sith and three dark jedi lining the balcony of the deck who couldn't move out of the way in time.

Another explosive was tossed onto another area of the Kancrodian ship. It exploded on impact, taking the lives of seven men, all trying to push through to fire off more rounds at the Sith. The Sith pulled down another bridge and boarded across, flanking those who were trying to get onto the Sith ship. There was a great mix of Kancrodian and Sith soldiers on the Kancrodian ship, all blasting off shots at one another. Eventually a Kancrodian who could be no more then 15 years of age ran out weilding a virbroblade madly screaming. A Sith trooper viciously pulled out a Sith vibroblade and made a succesfull stab at the boys arm. The boy fail back in pain and tried to push himself back but another Sith fired off a shot into his chest.

This started a large battle of swords between the two. Men were clashing metal infront of them angerly and hatefully, severing body parts and cutting flesh, stabbing and occasionaly blasting. The Kancrodians began to lose numbers greatly however, their wepons were not as tough as the Sith's swords, and the Sith's armor was quite tough compared to the handmaid armor.

"Revan we have to get that missle launched." Drendan tried to speak when not swinging away at the dark jedi in front of him.

"Is Jredkon ready?"

"He has to be."

"Very well then Drendan, I will send Kroyn after him."

A few moments later the Cheif of the Kancrodians came out barring a large missle launcher leaned against a wall and kneeled down aiming for a large gorup of dark jedi and sith. By the time the dark jedi realized they were targeted they were hit. Many flew out into the sea and drowned, considering how they couldn't swim injured if you could call something that bad an injury. Others were crushed against the wall or exploded simply. The explosion was so large that it busted the wall behind the targets and the top of the second deck came crushing down on everyone in the large room that lead to everywhere else in the ship. A large chunk of the wall came crushing down on the survivors.

Drendan and Revan continued there rampage taking down everyone they could find. With the main entrance covered, everyone would be trapped in the Sith ship. Drendan and Revan finished off the last of them and deactivated there lightsabers, placing them firmly on there belts.

"Well," Drendan said panting. "We did it!"

"Hoo-rah!" The soldiers gladly shouted together.

"Heh, that was too easy, I guess we've just gotta rest a bit, then clear out the rest of thos-" Revan stopped and they all turned to the large ceiling which was wrecked. It was moving slowly, wobbling from side to side.

"The dark jedi!" Revan spat out. "There using the force to-"

_Pheum! Pheum!_

The two were hit in the head with stun blasters. They turned but were too late. The Sith had escaped on the bottom levels of the sith ship to climb up behind the soldiers. But the Sith blasters were more hi-tech and powerful, there was no way that the small gorup of soldiers could defeat all the Sith. They dropped their wepons and put their hands up in surrander as there two generals laid unconcious, or dead..

**(A/N) Ok well I'm not sure how good I did, just R&R and tell me how well i did, and I'd be glad to get any tips and suggestions, and I'd always love to see another fan fic on the site, so write away!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Black Grove

**(A/N) Ok here comes the return of someone you've seen before, in fact more then one. R&R, open to suggestions.**

**Chapter 5:The Black Grove**

Bastilla angerly marched ahead through out the rubble, stomping over what was once probally a building hundreds of times larger then her. She was clearly upset with Atris and the others, she thought they would back her up on this one, try and save Revan, but she supposed that they didn't have the same feelings for Revan, nor share the same bond. Bastilla could feel Revan, she knew he need her help, he knew she need him to go and aid him in some battle, or some escape, something was wrong. He was not at all safe. But then again he was after The True Sith to destroy them. How safe could that be?

Bastilla was the commander of this mission yet she had no clue where they were going she just realized. She had been marching them on for hours with no leads, no ideas, no clues, she was failing them. Bastilla suddenly forgot about Revan for a moment, forgot about her forbidden emotions and thought about her crew, her team that she was supposed to be leading, yet only leading into nothing. Bastilla suddenly stopped and looked back at the others, marching loyaly without question, without doubt in there step. Bastilla admired there loyalty. She had to lead them on right.

But she began to feel something, something in the force was drawing her to another direction, to north west.

"Guys! Squad! C'mon! We've got something, Jolee can you feel it?" Bastilla spoke fast.

"Y-yes... I feel it... She's right guys, lets get this moving!" Jolee yelled then turned to see that Bastilla was already ahead of them, running quite quickly towards the direction.

Jolee rushed to catch up with Atton and Mira close behind him. Bastilla slid down a large hill of rubble leaning back with her knees bent. Jolee rushed to catch up but atton tripped over a large piece of a former wall and fell the whole way down earning his own share of scratches and scrapes. Mira passed him up quickly and ran into the back of Jolee.

"Hey watch it you-" Mira stopped dead when she saw what they were looking at.

"Ouch! What was that! I just rolled down all the way and I-" Atton cut his complaining the second he looked up at the sight they all were staring wide eyes at. They were all staring at a large building, completley black durasteel coverin it. It looked abit old and tattered, but other than that it was nothing compared to the monsterous disaster around them of what was once a great planet. It was nothing compared to the broken down building with only one corner area still barely standing.

"What do you think it is?" Bastilla managed to say in awe.

"I don't know, but whatever's going on here will probally be answered in there... And we may even find Juhani." Atton spoke.

"Yes you're right Atton," Bastilla nodded as she spoke, still staring out at the wonder in front of her.

"Well," Jolee spoke. "Let's get moving if we plan on getting any-"

"Aww great," Bastilla sighed. There were two more swoop bikes piloted by skeletons came out from the unseen side of the building, this time weilding long swords on each end of there vehicles.

"Atton, Mira, get back! I won't have-"

"Hey what are you talking about?" Mira exclaimed. "I'm a warrior just like you! I can handle myself!"

"Hey, yeah Mira's right, just because we don't push things without touching them or use lightsabers doesn't mean we aren't capeable of fighting for our selves! Other wise Drendan wouldnt've chosen us to join you now would he have?" Atton seemed mad for being singled out again by the Jedi.

"No you don't understand there speeds are far more superio-" Bastilla was cut off by Jolee.

"Quit your complaining, if you've got a wepon use it, end of story, move move move!" Jolee rushed ahead, saber already activated and ready to strike. Bastilla just looked on in awe. Once again she seemed to have proven to herself how terrible her leadership skills were. And not only on this mission, even on Taris when this first began, when she first met Revan after his memory was wiped, his identity stolen.

She thought she was far more superior then Carth or Revan, yet she still was proved wrong time after time as the former Sith lord and Republic pilot fought and put themselves in danger to help her escape. Jolee didn't care if you were a Jedi, everyone fought diffrent. Some needed to take cover and blast away, while some needed to go head first dive in, swinging a lightsaber. Jolee didn't care as long as you could handle a wepon and strike a blow to the enemy. Was Jolee foolish? No no, or was Jolee simply trusting of his crew members?

"Bastilla what are you waiting for!" Jolee screached. Atton and Mira had already taken place and taken shots, one taking an arm off of one of the skeletons, the other made one of the bikes smoke. So maybe she was wrong.

Bastilla leaped straight foward and landed perfectly on the front of the bike. She stared into the empty eye sockets of the skeleton head and ignited her lightsaber, but only one blade was activated, which was all she needed to cut straight through the skeleton's neck. Jolee finished off the other skeleton and the two bikes collided behind them as the two saber weildiers rushed to the building, Mira and Atton tagging behind.

Or maybe she wasn't wrong...

The gorup barged in through the door roughly and immidietly felt the dark pressence inside. It was gloomy, barely enough light to see by. But what they could see wasn't much better than what they had watched outside. Rubble, except you could actually see the ground in front of them. There were many turned over objects, some with holes through them. Perhaps it was some sort of battle, but it would have to be ages ago seeing as there was much dust and nothing seemed to have moved in a couple of years. All seemed quiet, yet evil.

"Bastilla do you feel that.." Jolee looked at the ground a couple of yards in front of him , seemingly paralyzed. "Can you feel the darkness this place brings..." Jolee seemed uneasy.

"Oh my... Yes.. This darkness has never... I haven't... Felt it... Not before... Somethings deeply dark and wrong..."

"I... I can... I can feel the..." Mira began to speak hushed and nervously, in fear. "The darkness... I can even feel it.."

"Same here.." Atton tried to hide his fear but it was clear to the force sensatives, even to Mira but she feared as well so she kept quiet.

"Whats going... On.." Atton began to shake and sweat heavely. He looked up and saw a headless warrior weilding a red light saber in one hand, the other hand on the strap of a boga, holding on to keep balance of the boga with red eyes that seemed to glow red just. The rider appeared to have lightsabers coming out of his side, all igniting one by one untill there were six, three on each side. The boga began roaring and spitting fire all over the room.

"Ughh! Ahh!" Atton screamed in terror and crawled up against the wall seeing this horror in front of him

"What is-" Bastilla thought slowly. She looked up and saw nothing but a wall and a door. "Whats the matter Atton, what is it?"

"The headless man on the boga! The fire! The sabers! Please, do something! Don't let him kill me!" Atton was shaking in all out fear now, no doubtedly frightened out of his mind, sweating and screaming in the silence.

"Mind control." Jolee spoke.

"Yes, fear transmissions sent in through the force. Something else is in here..."

"A dark jedi?"

"Yes-no... A Sith Lord."

"Do you really believe so Bastilla? I mean here?"

"Yes... We'll talk more later.. Atton, don't believe it, it's not real! whatever you are seeing Atton, it's an illusion! A mere trick caused by the Force!"

"But- No!" Atton wasn't convinced. "It's real! It's right in front of me!"

"You only think it is! Reach inside you! Feel it! Can you feel it Atton? Can you feel the darkness? Push it away! Push the darkness away and you will see!"

Atton sqiurmed and turned for a few more moments before looking up at the blank wall in front of him. Panting. he looked horrified still. Mira stared from a corner, looking almost as frightened as him.

"It... It wasn't real?" Atton questioned.

"Yes Atton, all fake." Bastilla said.

After a few more minutes Atton stood up, ashamed and embaressed.

"I uhh..." Atton seemed to glow almost as much as the boga's eyes in his head. "I'm sorry... I just.."

"Don't worry about it, lets just get-" Jolee began when his head jerked to the side, looking at another wall. "Why do these things always pop up when I'M talking?"

Jolee and Bastilla activated there Sabers and stood ready as Mira and Atton reached for there blasters. They stood waiting untill they saw another shadow go by to the left. Atton blasted off half a round at empty space. Slowly Atton began to realize the patterens, but he didn't say anything. The Force didn't even warn Jolee and Bastilla of the creatures tactics.

Atton turned up to the ceiling and fired off a quarter of a round at the creature nailing it in the back and lower back. The creature hit with a loud thump in front of Atton, dead. It seemed to be some kind of Imp, a greyish-brownish creature, only two feet tall, long pointy ears at the top of its skull and a long thin tail longer than its body.

"Whoa, what the-" Mira said looking at it, but broke into a screech of pain. Another one of the creatures jumped from the shadows and bit into Mira's lower neck. It clung to her, even through all of Mira's punches and smacks to the creature, simply sucking on the skin of Mira, creating long thin lines of blood to move down her back.

Atton moved his blaster up to take aim but refused to shoot, afraid of hitting Mira. Jolee leaped in the air and spun around, slicing straight through the creatures torso, leaving it to drop to the floor in half, blood pouring from it's little body onto the old dusty floor. He spun around to slice at the leg of another that jumped towards Jolee's back. Bastilla sliced through another heading for Atton, then through another with the Force all the way into a wall, leaving a large shape of the monster implanted. Atton fired off what was left of his clip at another, wounding it, but ran out of ammo as the creature leaped at Atton. Atton ducked and the creature was stabbed by Jolee's lightsaber.

"C'mon! We've gotta' keep moving!" Jolee lead the way through a small door and into an even greater peril than before. The room was filled with skeletons, just like the ones on the bike, only this time they had no bikes, they had blaster rifles. Disruptors, outlawed on many planets due to the damage that they could bring.

"Let's do this!" Mira angerly shouted after quickly recovering from the bite, clearly very furious with the dwellers of this building. Mira rushed ahead, firing off as many shots as she could, nailing shots through the skulls and sternums of the skeletons. Bastilla barreled through the air, slicing in half many skeletons. Jolee summoned the Force to push away and shatter many of the old skeleton bones and slicing an occasional little creature like the ones that bit on Mira.

The evil skeletons were soon nothing but a pile of bones, however slowly they would be ressurected, bones being put back together just to fire off more shots.

"We have to figure something else out!" Bastilla shouted through attacks.

"Atton, go to that door, I can see that it is big but with no ways out.." Jolee commanded. "If we can trap them in there, then we can continue!"

With in a minute Atton had opened the door and made sure there was no way out of it. Jolee and bastilla began to focus on the Force around them do lift the bones and full skeletons into the air and to move them. Bastilla's pile was nearly into the room when a shot fired off at her. Quickly she lost her focus and leaped out of the way, dropping the pile. The next shot fired off was sent right back at the skeleton arm, destroying it into many pieces. Bastilla then assisted Jolee in moving both piles. After the pile was dropped in the room, and after many of the ressurected skeletons fired off more shots, the door was shut tight.

"Atton, Mira," Jolee turned. "You two go move that... That dresser I suppose. Yes

move it infront of this door, Bastilla and I will aid you through the Force." Soon the half destroyed dresser was pushed infront of the door, making it quite hard for any escapes.

"Jolee..." Bastilla whispered. "Do you feel that... Dark Jedi.. In the next room.."

"Yes... I feel it too.. What about Mira and Atton? How will they survive against them?"

"They must stay behind.."

"Very well commander.. Atton, Mira, there are dark Jedi beyond this door, we suggest you stay back and take cover. Let us handle this."

Mira and Atton didn't complain, handling a pair of speeding speeder bikes controlled by evil and possesed skeletons? Maybe. Dark Jedi? No way. The two hid behind two turned over tables and sighed, looking at eachother.

Bastilla steped foward slowly, saber activated. Jolee stood ready in battle position as Bastilla turned to look at him. Jolee gave her the signal and nodded. The door came crashing down, splintering into pieces because of Bastillas Force push. The dark Jedi and there blood red lightsabers stood as if they expected the two. Bastilla and Jolee rushed into battle, sabers blazing.

Bastilla immidietly recognized them as the Sith dark Jedi controlled by Malak, however Malak was dead, she couldn't see why they were still together. Bastila thrusted down but was blocked a head shot by the dark Jedi's lightsaber. Quickly she gave him a kick to the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain, and lost his head as a result. Blood poured down on to Bastila's feet but she had no time to worry, she quickly blocked a shot coming for her throat and stabbed at the torso of the attacker. Another took a stab straight at Bastilla's forehead, but she tilted her head to the left easily. The dark Jedi stabbed at her again, but Bastilla tiled again. It continued untill Bastilla quickly shot a foot at the man's chin, causing him to stagger back. Bastilla cut cleanly through the torso of the man, leaving him to fall to the floor bleeding.

Jolee rushed at two dark Jedi, slicing through the hilt of one of them, then slicing at the shoulder of the other. Jolee stabbed behind him, straight into the stomach of another dark Jedi. Jolee leaped back wards and flipped behind the stabbed victim and another dark Jedi. Jolee stabbed into the back of the one in front of him and tossed them into two other dark jedi.

Bastilla and Jolee tried to stay close together as the Sith closed in around them. A red lightsaber came spinning up at Bastilla. Bastilla simply held out her wepon and the Sith saber spiraled out of control into a near by dark Jedi.

Bastilla and Jolee got back to back, dodging attacks and slicing through weak spots. Two dark jedi both made a stab at Bastilla and Jolee from opposite sides. Bastilla ducked and Jolee leaped into the air letting the two Sith clash wepons. Bastilla cut through the knees of her attacker and Jolee sliced open the head of his. Blood squirted through the top of the dark Jedi's head and sprayed onto Jolee's face partially. The man didn't care or worry, he had to get through to the end of this.

Sweat poured down Bastilla and Jolee's faces, nearly exhausted by taking down the evil Sith. Blood covered the floor as the last of the dark Jedi fell. One managed to burn Bastilla slightly on her fore arm, but lost both of his leg's for it. Jolee was nearly knocked unconciouns by a hit to the head into the wall caused by a very strong Force push. Atton and Mira peaked up from their cover to see Bastilla and Jolee had gotten the job done.

"What," Bastilla paused after one word, struggling to catch her breath. "What.. Is going on? Those were... Malak's... Men."

"I know Bastilla," Jolee panted. "Malak's been dead for years! How did his fleet survive? They're must've been small gorups hiding out far far on the outer-rim.. But then who's there leader?"

"I'm afraid to find out." Bastilla seemed to be troubled.

"Look if we keep going we may find out the answeres," Atton stated. "But we may never come back I mean what if what ever is controlling these things happens to be a Sith Lord? A powerfull one? One more powerfull then Malak, or Traya, or even Sion!

"Now Atton that's just rediculous!" Bastilla seemed shocked at her own response. "Or maybe I just want to think it is.. Well whatever it is, it is our mission to find out and to find Juhanni. Once we find her, we can get out of here, and if she's here, then she surely is in here in this.. This... This Hell!"

"You know Atton, Bastilla's right," Mira nodded slowly. "We've got a mission, we've got a duty to do, to save the galaxy and to save the Republic. Without all the help we can get we're doomed. We still maybe even with all this help!"

"There's no time for this, we've got to keep moving," Jolee shouted. "We're waisting time! Wait... I'm... I'm... I think I am getting a vision.. Follow me!" Jolee ran towards a door and felt around it with his hands, eyes closed trying to see the vision more clearly. He found the knob and yanked the door open and ran through. The others followed close behind trusting the former master's vision. They ran up stairs and through long narrow hallways, all untill they ran into one large door.

"It's in here, the evil, the darkness I can see it!" Jolee stopped and opened his eyes staring up at the large door.

"Yes I can feel it, we must take this with great caution, or it may mean the end of our lives.." Bastilla gripped her lightsaber tightly. Everyone got there wepons ready and took deep breaths. Jolee pushed the door open as they all stared into what seemed to be a dark black throne room. Pillars with only a few yards space between them with strange ancient alien markings on them started near the wall then moved on both sides of the room all the way towards the throne. But what was truly terrifying was the occupant of the throne chair.

"Juhani!" Bastilla shouted. She ran into the room and rushed towards Juhani.

"Bastilla, NO!" Jolee tried to warn her.

Juhani seemed to be unconcious or something. Her head was tilted to the right and her arms rested on the arm rests peacefully.

Bastilla rushed towards the throne but when she was only about 5 yards from the throne, she was thrown back and electrecuted greatly, and for a breif moment a white/transparent bubble like dome was seen covering the throne. Bastilla hit the ground and screamed loudly.

"Juhani?" Bastilla asked lowly. Just then Juhanni's head tilted back up right and her eyes open, revealing that they were a shade of glowing evil red. A sudden presence of evil and darkness was felt throughout the room and a loud booming voice that seemed to be amplified, low, raspy, deep, evil, almost robotic voice was heard.

"You pathetic fool!" The voice shouted.

"What?" Bastilla seemed surprised and hurt, mostly scared.

"Bastilla," Jolee began in a murmer, coming up behind her. "That is not Juhani." Jolee reached out to her and Bastilla grabbed it, standing up. "Juhani is dead!" Jolee said loudly.

"Dead? No no no," The voice shouted. "Not dead, simply full of power."

"Your possesing her!" Bastilla realized.

"No wrong again Jedi, Juhani has given into the dark side, she accepted me as her master, she learned I was true power and together we would be unstoppable. She gave into the darkness and aloud my spirit into her body, and now I control her, she doesn't care anyways, she is consumed by darkness! I have all the power needed!"

"Malak!" Bastilla shouted.

"Ha ha ha, you are right foolish Jedi."

"You're the reason why those skeletons attacked! You're the one who did this to this planet!" Bastilla realized what had happened.

"Yes and my old troops are spreading far and wide across the galaxy, only to find your pathetic fool friends, Drendan and Revan. My apprentice is leading them into a trap as we speak! But you won't be able to get out of here alive and in time to warn anybody, you will die in this place you peasent!"

And with that the Juhani's hands rose slightly and electricity poured onto Bastilla.

"Not so fast!" Jolee's lightsaber intercepted the electricity but slid backwards while still standing. Bastilla took the oppertunity to stand up and get her saber ready. Atton and Mira rushed behind two pillars and took cover as sparks flew. The electricity stopped and Juhanni's hands rose once more, this time in the palms of her hands, red blaster fire began to form and shot out at the two behind the pillars.

"Why don't we settle this in a fair manner you scum bag!" Bastilla screamed.

"Very well mortal." Juhani's body flew out of the chair, yellow saber activated. Bastilla and Jolee stood ready with there lightsabers humming. As Juhani came close to landing, Bastilla rushed foward spinner her lightsaber at her. Juhani began to faint away as only a few lines of her were seen and she disappeared in under a second. Bastilla struck air and stood surprised.

"What-huh?" Bastilla seemed confused. Juhani reappeared in the air behind Bastilla and her foot came down hard on Bastilla's head. Bastilla flew foward into the ground, hitting her nose and causing bleeding. Jolee ran foward, lightsaber held high. But Juhani's free hand swung towards Jolee and he flew back.

Bastillla looked up and threw her light saber at Juhanni. Juhani dodged out of the way and backflipped when the Saber came back at her. Juhani still seemed to hover a yard above the ground. Jolee had already gotten back up and was running straight at Juhani's back. Jolee swung his saber and Juhanni simply moved her hand holding her saber behind her and dodged it, then back flipped landing behind Jolee, feet touching the ground.

_Blam!_

Mira had fired off a shot at Juhani and nailed her right in the back as she landed.

"Why you little!" Juhani turned but made a foolish move as Bastilla stabbed her right in the back smiling. Juhani choked out a few odd sounds and screams but then grabed the hilt of the double-bladed saber angerly.

"Raghh!" Juhani spun around, breaking Bastilla's grip. Juhani swung the saber

straight at Bastilla. Bastilla moved her head, but recieved a hard hit by the hilt of the lightsaber, sending Bastilla flying through a pillar. The pillar broke in half and shattered. Some pieces fell onto an unconcious Bastilla. Jolee swung down on Juhani trying to get the upper hand. Bastilla's light saber flew to the other side of the room and Juhani's saber came up to protect her.

"You fool! I am Darth Malak! You can never beat me!"

"Your not Darth Malak, your just an old angery spirit who's lost his power, so he has to-" Jolee stopped as to swing high at Malak."take a poor Cathar's body and power-" Jolee dodged a low swing aimed at his knees then brought his saber to the right for a low side swing. It was blocked by Juhani, and the two both swung straight on, locking up there lightsabers, creating sparks. "You must feel like such a big and powerful man your so powerful!" Malak was getting angered, and Jolee could tell by the way that Juhanni's body seemed to be troubled, pushing more agressively, but less acurately, losing focus.

Juhani swung to Jolee's left shoulder but he quickly ducked down. The blow was so powerful however that it was quite slow, taking Juhani a small fraction of a second to recover from the clumsy missed strike. Jolee had just enough time to swing at Juhanni's knees, cutting her but not too deep. Jolee quickly leaped to the left as Juhani swung down hard, grimacing in pain. Just as the blade hit the ground, Bastilla's saber came flying through the air, activating just quick enough to cut deep into Juhani's right arm. Jolee was getting the upperhand, and giving Bastilla enough time to recover and get out of the spot she was in. Juhani gave a loud feral roar and charged at Jolee. Jolee leaped up just in time and flipped in the air, pushing off of Juhani's head to fly down to the ground.

Just then the rubble from the broken pillar began to move about and Bastilla began to stand up. Jolee, Mira, and Atton all stared in awe as Bastilla rose, seeing her injury. A large rock had pinned her arm, leaving Bastilla's arm a bloody mess, completely unable to fight.

"Bastilla!" Jolee shouted.

"Jolee we have to get out of here, he's holding back, he's holding his true power! You must escape!"

"Bastilla what about you!"

"Don't worry about me Jolee, I'll be fine, you can't sacrifice this mission for me!"

"Atton, Mira, go and get Bastilla carry her back to the ship!" Atton and Mira made a mad dash as Jolee taunted Juhani. Juhani pushed Jolee through the Force, but Jolee countered with his own Force push. The two seemed to be locked in battle as the Force pushes rocked the room. Mira and Atton ran out of the room, stopping shortly to look at the two Force weilders continue in their battle.

Suddenly Jolee stopped pushing, he flew back but darted to the side, letting the wall behind him crumble, revealing nothing but darkness behind it, unable to see what it was. Juhani seemed confused. Jolee gathered all of his energy and shot it straight into one Force push straight into the ceiling above Juhani. Before Malak could figure out what was going on, the ceiling began to crumble and fall. Juhani's possesed body tried to move out of the way but was too late. The rubble crashed ontop of Juhani.

Jolee knew it wouldn't kill off Malak, but it would stop them. Jolee took the oppertunity to summon as much of the Force as he could to burst out of the room, not even looking back. Quickly Jolee jumped down flights of stairs, leaped quickly throughout the halls, desperate to escape. Finally Jolee came into the room where the skeletons had attacked, through the first room, and finally straight out the door into daylight.

Jolee ran up the giant trash heap that Atton had tripped down. He kept running untill finally he saw the others. He zipped past them and motioned for them to hurry up. Eventually they got to the Ebon Hawk after intense running. They boarded on and got to the cockpit.

Jolee and Mira strapped in Bastilla safely and took there seats as well, making sure they were strapped in tight. Atton took the main pilot seat, strapped in as well.

"Where to," Atton spat out quickly.

"Anywhere," Jolee shouted quickly. "Anywhere but here. How far are we from the closest civilized planet?"

The ship began to rise off the ground and Jolee felt something in the Force, a dark ripple.. Jolee realized Malak must be unleashing some great attack, some powerfull Force wave.

"About three hours." Atton said as his fingers typed in codes and punched in commands, sending them high up into the air.

"Then get us there, hurry!" Jolee commanded. "This planets going to explode! The power Malak is summoning is far too great for this planet to hold!" Slowly on the planets surface, the grounds began to crack in various places, many metal scrap heaps would fall into the cracks as the cracks widened. Some of the smaller cracks began to shoot small beams of red light through the metal and up into the sky. Some came close to the Ebon Hawk, but only two hit the ship, and one chiped the edge. The ship soon came through the atmosphere and straight into space. Atton punched in the hyperspace coordinates and the gorup spun out into hyperspace, just as the planet began to crumble onto itself, exploding into the unidentified star system.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Side Sinking

**(A/N) Ok thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. To me it's the best one so far, but every writer has a diffrent taste than the reviewer. Please R&R as always, hope you like it, and give me tips and sugg- ahhh screw it, you know what to do, I don't have to mindlessly remind you to review, ill just do one final one. Aherm. All who like this story, please R&R untill the end... Of this story. Thanks in advanced, ok no more of me ) lol. Alright, enjoy.**

Chapter 6:

Revan didn't know what was going on, he didn't know where he was. His eye's opened slowly looking around slowly. Where were they? In front of him were two humans standing in mandalorian like armor, arms folded across their chests. They didn't wear helmets however, revealing them to be identical twins. They looked clean and groomed, their blond hair coming down straight to the near of the bottom of their necks. Blaster pistols and other wepons clipped onto their belts and backs. Smug and confident smirks appeared on their faces, staring at the two fallen masters.

Revan tried to pull his hands to his belt but realized he was laser cuffed to the bar on a pipe above and behind him.

"Drendan," Revan shouted. He kept his eyes on the two men infront of him. He glanced breifely behind him to see the unconcious Exile slumping down with his head tilted to the side. "Drendan! Wake up!"

Drendan began to stir and finally and opened his eyes to see the situation they were end and to find he was also cuffed.

"What's going on here?" Revan questioned the two motionless men.

One of them gave a low laugh without moving, seemingly amused. Suddenly a blank communication screen that Revan hadn't noticed before activated and changed from a blank black screen to showing the face of a human. The man had a small goatee, no hair but a black and odd marking on his head where his hair should've been.

"Now Jedi," The man began in a low and evil voice. "I know you must be wondering what's happening, and where you are. You are on board a Sith Navy Ship. MY Sith Navy Ship. You have been imprisoned by my troopers."

"I've been imprisoned too many times for one day.." Drendan muttered.

"Now the fact that you interfered in Sith buisness and attacked us is enough to sentance you to death. But I would rather torture and interrogate you." The Sith gave a sadistic laugh.

"Who are you?" Revan said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Who am I? Well well Revan, your mighty full of questions. I am Darth Taushy Veck."

"What! How do you know my name!"

"I know my victims very well you could say. You and that Exile, Drendan Kline. I heard you defeated Malak, Revan. Not as impressive as Drendan's accomplishment of Nihilius, Sion, and Traya. Three Sith Lords in one hour, hmmm. Versus one measly little ammature Sith who you taught yourself? Pathetic."

"Shut up you slum bag!" Revan shouted.

"It doesn't matter how many anybody killed!" Drendan shouted.

"Traveling from planet to planet getting locals help to find useless maps, versus traveling from planet to planet finding the Jedi council." The Sith lord continued.

"It doesn't matter!" Revan seemed incredibly angry, though Drendan couldn't tell if it was at the fact that he was being buried with Drendan's accomplishments, or just the situation that they were in.

"Destroying a whole space station while you couldn't even realize your true identity."

"Get out of my face you piece of bantha fodder!"

"You need power Revan, true power, the power of a Sith. The True Sith."

"I've got all the power I need!"

"No you don't, Drendan has the power, he will destroy you after you destroy all of his threats. Drendan is a warrior."

"Revan!" Drendan shouted. "He's trying to turn you against me, he's trying to convert you to the Sith!"

"No I'm not trying to turn him into a Sith," The mysterious man said. "I'm offering to give him immortal power, the power of a Sith."

"Immortal power? Of a Sith?" Revan's eyes began to lighten up a small bit.

The Sith's face seemed to light up with the possible breakthrough

"Yes immortal power, it has caused great Sith to live. It has brought them life after death, and even the power to posses any living being that they wanted, turning it into a dark holder of their spirits."

"What would I have to do to get this... Unlimmited power?"

"Revan, no!" Drendan shouted.

"It's quite simple you see," Veck began. "Just come with me and I will let you see the power, come Revan, become my apprentice and we shall conquer together as the only true Sith!"

"Yes.. Yes real power! I know what you speak of, this power I can feel it running through me, waiting to be unleashed!"

_Brcrshh!_

"What is this!" Veck exclaimed. The ship rocked back and forth and Drendan bumped his head on the long wide pipe.

"Could it..." Drendan began then smiled smugly and realized what they must've done."Heh heh. The Kancrodians are back it seems. You should of thought twice before leaving them and there partially damaged ship back on the island you fool!"

"Silence! I will not have this! I am going to get to safety, now Revan, will you join me!"

"Yes master, I will join you!" Revan spouted out.

"Very good." The Sith lord began.

Drendan stared in disbeileif. He couldn't believe his ears. Drendan felt something cold and wet on his ankles and slowly looked down at his feet.

_Water!_

"You mentally challenged power controll freak!" Drendan insulted. "Your ships going to sink!"

"Revan," The man ignored Drendan's outburst. "I will have my top bounty hunters take you to my secret lair onboard the ship, safe from this possible sink.

"Yes master." Revan obidiently agreed.

The two men in armor before him walked close to revan and unlocked his cuffs. They're facial expressions never changed. The two men lead Revan down a hall and around the corner, locking the door.

Drendan couldn't believe it. Revan did seem a little bit too willing to join however. Perhaps there was hope.Noone had ever been turned to the Sith so easily and quickly before that Drendan had seen.But now he couldn't wait and debate with himself. The water slowly began to ruse to Drendan's ankles, and he was still cuffed.

"Shutta!" Drendan cursed as he tried to break free of the restraints. His wrists would just get burned when he tried to break the cuffs. It wasn't made to burn, but the friction against his wrists were burning. Drendan had to find a way to get out of here.

"Now what in the world did all that Jedi training mean if you couldn't even break simple cuffs... But they're not simple cuffs, they would of bursted into energy bolts scattering everywhere if they were. But no, these were diffrent. Most likely made especially to resist force powers from Jedi or other force sensatives..." Drendan's thoughts flowed out of his mouth. He had heard something about these, giving there power to each cuff through the link that held them together. However if Drendan had pulled the cuffs out of the small bar above him it would of just tightened around his wrists untill they bursted off from the pressure. Drendan began to worry when the water began to reach just above his knees.

"C'mon, c'mon... There must've been some flaw in this damn ship! Come on, something!" Drendan was letting his anger show not the least bit worried about controlling his emotions at all. The water began to rise quickly and more crashes and blaster bolts were heard. Drendan heard a large cannon and began to open his eyes wider as the ship tiled from side to side multiple times. The water began to rise above his waist and with the shakes the ship made, every once in a while water would splash up into his eyes, stinging a bit. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong.

"Great, great, just great... The famous Exile who killed three sith lords in one hour, the one who defied the Jedi council and stepped up to contradict there teachings, the legend. Killed because he was cuffed to a small bar drilled into a pipe and the water rose a bit too high. This is just absolutely- Argh! What the- Ouch, jeez!" Drendan had poked his ankle on something sharp and pointy near the bottom of the floor. A small ammount of blood sprayed out into the high water nearing Drendan's sternum. Drendan spat out only to realize he'd be swimming with his spit. Drendan was furious.

"Oh great... I'm cut, bleeding, cuffed, and now I'm going to drown in a pool of-" Then he realized it. Drendan's mouth dropped wide open and he stared down at the water beneath him, trying to see through the small ammount of red blood. Drendan could see it clearly now, the small bar sticking out a few inches towards him and then the two sharp pointy spikes going to the ground and towards the air. Just sharp enough to break the link between his cuffs!

Drendan pulled on the cuffs again and looked at them to find a way to break the small bar that the cuff link was warpped around. Drendan looked more closely at the bar. It was bolted into the large and wide pipe running through both ends of the wall. Drendan could see clearly now, if he could just break the bolt he could bust the bar off and escape. Drendan focused.

Staring slowly at the small little bolt Drendan squinted, summoning the Force around the room. If he could just bost the bolt... Slowly loosen it... The bolt began to spin around to the left slowly... Slowly. There! Drendan busted the first bolt. But water began to spray rappidly out through it, only helping to fill the room. The water was already at Drendan's neck and he had to repedidly jump to keep from being drowned.

Just one more bolt... One more bolt and that was it... The bolt loosened but apparently some sort of sticky material was slowing down the process. The material kept the bolt close to the bars. But it was moving... Just not fast enough.The water covered up to his chin. It was only a quarter of a way through. He was using all of his energy on this last bolt. The water reached to the middle of his closed lips. The bolt began to slowly come to the half way mark. The water kept rising slowly, the bolt moving even slowlier. Drendan squinted his eyes more and shut them tight. The water reached his upperlip and Drendan was almost completely in the water. Drendan tilted his head back but the water came quicker. Drendan focused... And he pushed the bolt even harder, making it to the 'one quarter left mark". He was half way through the end, only one eighth left. Then the water slammed up. Drendan completely became part of the water, falling as low as the cuffs would let him, water filling his mouth and nose. Drendan lost control of the bolt and it began shaking wildly. Drendan pushed up to grab a bit of air gasping and choking. The bolt flew off and hit the wall, it bounced off and hit him in the eye.

"Son of a-!" Suddenly the bar came lose as more water came out. The bar hit Drendan in the stomache.

"Schutta!" Drendan screached as the bar slammed into him. Then he saw it, he was nearly free! Drendan gasped for air and waited a minute, going into a corner so he could get a small bit of air in. Drendan's eyes stung madly but he had to go on. The water pressure began to push against him, crushing slowly. Drendan gasped for air once more, taking in as much as he could before diving back down to the point that had poked him. Drendan searched frantically for the point but found that he couldn't find it. Drendan looked around, eye lids barely parted, but failed to find anything. Drendan looked towards a small thick spot full of dark water. Blood. Drendan knew it was there that he could break his cuffs and get out of this hell. But he was losing his air, lungs screaming for air, water pushing and pressuring his lungs as well. Drendan decided to make a break for it. But midway, realized there was no chance he could take it. Drendan pushed back up diagnoally trying to get air.

Drendan opened his mouth too soon and got a mouth full of water. As Drendan broke to the surface he spit out the horrible tasting water. He managed to grab some more air and catch his breath once again tiringly. Drendan pushed straight back down. At first he couldn't find the spot, but then he saw the darkness again. He moved towards it, the darkness disappearing a bit as he got closer. Drendan found the spike easily and got to work.

Drendan pressed the link of the cuffs onto the pointy part and began to scrape away, cutting shortly before he had to go back up for air again. Drendan cried out for breath and finally got enough. Drendan bursted down knowing more or less where the spike was. Finally he found it and scraped the link again. Drendan moved his wrists back and forth, shifting the positon side to side. He got alot farther this time before going for air then rushing back, knowing exactly where to get to. Drendan scraped and scraped across the point untill he was nearly done when the unthinkable horror happened.

The point broke.

The pointy end broke at the very top, being lost into the endless flood. What was left of the point wasn't enough to shatter the cuff link. Drendan was doomed. Drendan leaped up to the surface to breathe once again. This time Drendan stayed up for quite a few moments thinking of any and everything. There was no more options. There was no more pointy ends to cut through this link. Drendan could only try one thing. Use the Force.

Drendan began to focus on the cuffs, shutting off his body. Drendan was oblivious to any physical punishment his body would take as the water rushed up his nose and ears. Drendan focused uncontrollably untill he caught the cuffs, just at the time where it flickered its energy. The cuffs blasted off of him, shattering like glass. Drendan sighed a huge sigh of reilief. Now he had to get out of the area.

Drendan swam towards the door and kicked it, even though locked. Drendan knew the water had weakened it, and Drendan could simply knock it around for a moment. Shortly after his first kick, the door began to fall back revealing the whole other ship was flooding.

Wherever they were holding Revan, Drendan had to get there. Drendan swam, water dripping down from his black thick hair. Drendan could sense the unharmed area nearby. The Sith lord must of thought Drendan would of been killed in the water flooding therefor he must've put the area close by.

Drendan could reach it he was sure. Drendan flew up to quite a few flights of steps and found that that the water only reached ankles up on the higher levels. Drendan ran down halls and corridors quickly but ended up finding more then an entrance. He opened a door that lead to the outside. He was on the highest level, with noone outside on that level however. It was a small 20x20 area. Drendan could see a couple of levers on the wall near the door outside and Drendan wondered what it could be to.

Drendan looked down out across the area. Besides the hectic blaster fire near by, he saw something interesting. A large grey dome like area that seemed to be right above a level he hadn't ran across. Drendan looked back to the levers and smiled pressing down the lever. The grey opening shot open slowly. Drendan jumped and ran realizing it must be where Revan was being kept since it wasn't full of water. Drendan hopped onto another large piece before flipping in the air, straight through the glass dome.

Drendan flipped multiple times backwards in the air. Drendan couldn't believe what he was doing himself. Drendan looked to the armored men who had escorted out Revan. They were standing behind Taushy Veck, arms crossed in front of their chests. Drendan immidietly spotted his lightsaber hilt on one of their belts. Drendan brought it to his hand with ease and landed with it activated, pointed at the ground.

"Well," Drendan cashually replied. "What's a party without some good ol' Tarisian ale ey? "

"You fool!" Taushy shouted. "You'll pay for your actions! Revan! Attack!" Taushy turned to the left at a confidently, and clearly untouched Revan.

Revan brought his saber to his hand off one of the twin's belts and activated the blood red blade. Drendan and Revan stared eachother down. Revan raised his wepon high and Drendan looked in stunning awe. Suddenly Revan turned and leaped to the armored men and sliced through their necks without hesitation.

"Revan, what have you done! You will pay for your treachory!" Veck reached to his waist and activated a double-bladed red lightsaber. Drendan and Revan rushed at Veck. Drendan swooped to the right high, and Revan swooped to the left low. Veck moved his wepon diagnoally and blocked both his attacks. Taushy moved towards Revan's end and pushed back, but at the same time swung his leg straight across at Drendan's exoposed head. Drendan ducked low and Revan moved his neck back to avoid the shot. Taushy ended up with his back to the duo. The two brought their sabers down with force onto Taushy's back but he backflipped before the two could nail a shot. Drendan and Revan tried to kick straight behind them, but Taushy jumped back again.

Drendan drove straight to him when he regained balance. Drendan sliced towards the foot on Drendan's right side. Veck used Drendan's own energy against him and clashed hsi saber against Drendan's. Drendan flew behind him immidietly, sliding out of control into a wall hardly. Revan then charged out at the man and swung his light saber to the left in a diagnol thrust. Taushy countered and then moved his bottom left end for an attack. Revan countered that one and swung his leg like Taushy had. Taushy simply swung his top end towards Revan's leg and came a few centimeters from it. Revan shifted his weight and rotated around Taushy's head with the help of the Force, landing a few yards behind Taushy. Revan charged straight foward for a stab. Taushy dodged it by backflipping and trying the same move on Revan. Revan was far enough to bend backwords and put his hands on the ground.

"Wha?" Taushy was confused.

Revan brought his legs to the right of the blade and wrapped his ankles around Taushy's neck. Taushy tried to fight but began to lose energy due to the tightness of the hold. Revan swung himself around to the side and moved his legs to either bring Taushy down, smashing his head into the rock hard ground, or break his neck. Taushy no doubt went with the first option. Revan saw blood pouring down in small thin lines amongst Taushy's face. Taushy rushed at Revan and Revan easily countered.

Suddenly Drendan thrusted through the air, trying to slice at the back of Taushy. Taushy barely leaped back in time. The two men countered and attacked every attack Taushy could throw at them. Drendan went for a high slice at Taushy's neck. Revan went for a knee strike but just at the right moment moved his attack and sliced at the sternum of Taushy. Taushy couldn't strike quick enough to block the attack and felt the burning pain as blood rushed out. Drendan used the oppertunity to slice across the left hand of the man, making him drop the saber.

"I surrander! I surrander!" Taushy Veck quickly said as he backed into the corner. Revan pushed his boot into Taushy's neck.

"Answer our questions." Revan demanded.

"Yes anything, I give up!"

"You said you are Malak's apprentice, how is that? Shouldn't you be the Sith Lord if he is dead?"

"No, no, no Jedi! Malak is still living through his spirit! He settled into the body of another Force sensative and murged powers, becoming even more powerful then ever! He's going to bring back all of his old forces, and strike once again!"

Drendan and Revan looked at eachother worried. They would have to discuss this another time. The two turned and walked away, leaving the dark Jedi to die.

"Oh, Jedi!" The man called them back. They both turned around and looked at him. "Heh he he, have a good day Jedi." The man smiled and summoned the Force quickly. His double bladed light saber came rushing to the heads of the men who bested him. They turned and saw it coming. Their faces had a look of horror on them as they ducked just in time. The double-bladed lightsaber spun and jamed straight into Taushy Veck's face, right in the corner of the large room.


	7. Chapter 7 The aid of old friends

**(A/N) Ok I've got some news. Sadly this will be the last post on this story for a little while, maybe a week or so. I'm not getting enough reviews and I'm not sure what to do considering it's my first story. I also haven't got a clue to what to do right now after this, hopefully this will give everyone some time to catch up and hopefully give me some good tips. I'll be starting off 'The Tales of a Mandalorian's Revenge" and you can read that while this is put on hold. I'll be playing a ton of KOTOR and KOTOR II to get outta' this writers block. Thanks for reviewing _KiraYamato1_, I'll post as soon as I get some thoughts in the old nogin. R&R, and enjoy this chapter. I've got a big big feeling that I'll think of a good "Rescue" Chapter. You'll find out why later.**

Chapter 7:

The Silver Fire swooped into the Telos docking bay and it's pilots dashed out, carrying Bastilla. Jolee, Atton, and Mira carried the injured Bastilla through the docking bay. They pushed right past the docking fee collector and hurried through the battle scarred Citadel station. Jolee had tried to heel her as much as he could but it was pretty much useless. Bastilla's arm was still bleeding quite a bit, any normal person would've passed out a quarter of the way to Telos. Bastilla had to be using the Force to stay strong, and that was a good sign.

The gorup pushed past the destruction. The aftermath of the Sith invasion of the planet was horrible, but the results of the station was nothing compared to what had happened on the unknown planet that Malak had resided. Scorch marks planted themselves on various spots in the Citadel walls. In diffrent areas in the distance Jolee could see men and woman working on walls and floors, repainting some of the most battle touched areas. They ran out through the main area and finally through to the medical facility.

They must've thought Bastilla was a discovered surivor found under rubble because they immidietly took her in and shut the doors behind Jolee and the others. They all looked and stared at eachother with questions on there minds, yet no answers.

"Well," Jolee started. "We've got somewhere to go now, someone to meet while Bastilla is tended."

"Who, another Jedi?" Mira questioned, half-half sarcastically.

"No no, a man I knew far before this mess. Wouldn't of gotten out of that blasted Star Forge if it wasn't for him. He sent me a transmission from here about a month ago after the Sith invasion. I think that he'd like to see us." Jolee had an expression of happiness on his face as he began to lead him into the apartment sectors.

_Knock knock knock._

Jolee tapped on the apartment door and stepped back, arms crossed. Mira and Atton stood cashually, eye lids seeming to gain weight. The door opened and Mira and Atton's eyes opened largely. They couldn't believe the man standing before them.

"Carth Onasi!" Jolee shouted to the brown haired man who had clearly just woken up.

"J-Jolee? Jolee Bindo, is that you?" Carth's eyes seemed to widen despite waking up three seconds ago.

"Oh-ho!" Jolee laughed. "Eyes rotting already kid, your too young for that!"

"Heh heh," Carth laughed at Jolee's joke. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it was you, what brings you to this place? Here come in, come in." Jolee strode in and the others stared wide eyed at the Republic ledgend as they followed.

"Carth, wow, well I know what you're doing here but these two kids don't. Go 'head and fill 'em in." Jolee sat on a small couch relaxingly.

"Hey, I'm Carth Onasi, former Republic pilot." Carth greeted humbly.

"Hi, I've heard all about you," Mira shook Carth's hand in amazment. "I'm Mira, bounty hunter from Nar Shadda."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Atton Rand," Atton seemed to show his amazment and surprise less than Mira had let herself. "Former Republic trooper."

"Now now, we're not here to talk about who you are, get to the reasons." Jolee unheartedly said.

"Oh yes, yes." Carth said. "Well... I've had losses due to the Sith. They attacked my home world, Telos, and then once again 5 years afterward, I led a Republic strike force to stop them from doing as much damage as before. I decided to leave the Republic and help rebuild my home world of Telos."

"I see.." Mira said interested.

"Volunteer Telos rebuilder?" Atton said. "Hm, that's quite a change from being a paid Republic commander."

"Quite a change indeed." Carth agreed. "Now, well what are you guys doing here?"

Jolee sighed long and hard.

"Well Carth... The threat of the Sith has returned.. At first we didn't think so. The True Sith, the.. The species. We knew they were hiding somewhere else on the outer-rim, perhaps far far beyond the outer-rim. But then we found out... Malak has returned. He possessed Juhanni and tried to kill us. Bastilla is injured with her arm nearly torn off in the medical room right now."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me, I mean if Bastilla the Jedi's old secret wepon could get over powered, then how are we going to stop him! Plus the threat of the Sith is coming, the real Sith, how do you suppose we'd stand up against the odds of Malak and the true Sith species?"

"Exactly, which is why we're trying to come together, bringing the heros of the Star Forge, and the helpers of The Exile Drendan Kline so that we can have The Exile and Darth Revan to lead us on into battle."

"Well then how can I help, I mean I'm just a former Republic soldier past his prime, I can't do as much as I used to."

"Exactly, we need you to bring back the Republic to get as strong as it can get, bringing far away worlds to join us lending their armys into our war. We are going to have an all out war that is far more perilous and meaningfull then any war we've ever had before. We are going to need more fire power, more numbers, more everything. This is bigger than the Star Forge, bigger than the Telos invasion, this is bigger than anything you could think of. The fate of the galaxy is balancing on a thin, thin line, and if we're not there to build about three inches under that line, everything that could ever happen in the future, destroyed. "

"I see... I don't know how much I could help you out but I must try regardless. Telos will lend whatever it can, I can guarantee you that. Especially the Ithorians, after Drendan left to face Sion and Traya, the Ithorians honored him as a hero, someone they'd gladly lend a favor to. Especially if it's to save the whole galaxy. I mean if we can-" Carth stopped short.

"Hey! Hey, I've got a great idea! Remember good ol' Mission and Zaalbar? Well if we can find them again, I bet you that Zaalbar could convince the Wookie's to help as well!"

"Good thinking Carth, I knew you were a good choice."

"Yes, hey what about Canderous? Canderous Ordo, he could probally get the Mandalorians to help. I mean it's kind of odd having the Republic fight along side the Mandalorians, but I'm sure Canderous could convince them."

"Yeah, we'll have to find him though, once Bastilla gets out of her medical state-"

_Bleep bleep bleep!_

Jolee's com-link beeped and a red ball flashed ontop of it barely seen. Jolee reached down and picked it up, answering.

"Mr...Bindo? Yes Jolee Bindo, this is Citadel Station Medical Center, you are the ones who brought in Bastilla, correct?"

"Yes," Jolee answered expecting to hear Bastilla was going to be out soon.

"Mr.Bindo, I am sorry, but it seems unexpectedly without any reason, Bastilla has entered a Coma."

Jolee's face turned into utter surprise and shock. Atton looked at the com-link as if he had heard wrong. Carth looked down at it, eyes opened wide. Mira leaned against the wall lips slightly parted.

"What?" Jolee asked.

"Yes, a coma, there seems to be no reason why, she just knocked unconcious, we took all the tests, she's alive but won't wake up or respond to anything."

"How can that happen, you have to be kidding! Coma's don't just happen without reason!" Jolee seemed to be furious, something none of them had ever seen before. "Bah, forget this!"

Jolee shut off the com-link angerly and looked at the others.

"What are we to do now, we've got no leads as to where Canderous is!"

"Or Mission." Carth pointed out.

"Well wait a minute..." Jolee began to think. "That girl grew up on Taris. I want to help out the place I grew up on, wouldn't Mission? And wherever Mission is Zaalbar is sure to be found. The others who helped out Drendan are on Marooqu with the droids."

"Well, it seems easy enough. A coma that went by that fast, I mean maybe it will go just as soon. Then we go to Taris, find Mission and Zaalbar, then we can get to Marooqu or whatever, and meet up with Revan and Drendan. Simple. Well **you** can go to Marooqu. I'll just go ahead and bring together other planets to form the Republic back to what it was and greater, then we can prepare for the Sith strike."

Jolee seemed to be in another world. His eyes were glazed over, his stance seemed not to move, not even breathing signs of him.

"Jolee?"

Jolee snapped to attention and shook his head ,staring at Carth.

"What? Carth, Mira, Atton, there's something terribly wrong... I can sense it in the Force... Something is-"

_Bleep bleep bleep!_

The com-link buzzed again. Jolee reached to it slowly and answered.

"Hello?" Jolee began. There was a striking and haunting pause that seemed to last forever.

"Mr.Bindo.." The news came as a stab in the chest, something none of them expected. The news was so unexpected, so un-explained that it seemed unreal. No one could understand it. But it was true.

"Bastilla has been kidnapped."


	8. Chapter 8 True Sith Revealed

**(A/N) Ok I've got the next few chapters all figured out. I'm still thinking of new ideas but I can't figure anything out besides the next couple of chapters. I'll try to have everyone **

**Chapter 8**

"Hold on," Drendan said to Revan as he stepped out of the cockpit seat. "I think we've got an incoming call."

Drendan put the ship on auto-pilot through the hyperspace plunge and Revan followed him into the communications room. Drendan was right, the comunications computer was flashing red, Drendan clicked in some commands and answered the call.

"This is Drendan Kline." Drendan answered.

"Drendan, oh thanks the Force that you answered this time!" Visas exclaimed. She typed in some more commands and another hologram appeared of Jolee Bindo sitting in the Silver Fire's communication.

"Drendan, where in the galaxy have you been!" Jolee lectured like an overprotective parent.

"Well... First we went to some crazy water like plan-"

"Bah! We don't have time for this, Bastilla's been severely injured and kidnapped!"

"What!" Revan shouted immidietly. "How could you let that happen, you were a Jedi Master!"

"Now now Revan, you don't under-"

"I don't need to! All I know is you and those space rats were with her and you just let her go! How cou.ld you do this!"

"Revan!" Visas began.

"You call yourslef a warrior! You're a pathetic weak fool Jolee, where were you!"

"Revan calm down-" Jolee began but once again Revan shouted in rage.

"Don't you tell me to calm down old man! Where are you!"

Jolee sighed.

"We're on Telos. If the kidnappers came through so quickly we probally have a chance of catching them."

"Shut down all space transport, make sure that no ship gets off the ground without being obliterated!"

"But Revan, I just don't have that type of power, I-"

"Well you better get that type of power."

"But there are ships full of medical supplys! The Sith invasion as left many dying and some on the brink of death, but with these medical shipments, there might be a chance to perserve life for them!"

"Bastilla is worth more than those peasents! I said stop the ships from coming in and getting out! Now!" Revan was in a deep fury that none had seen much of. The communications computers began to spark and smoke a bit. As Revan began to calm himself down, the computers seemed to be coming to a halt of falters.

"Stop those ships, at least untill we get there, after that you can go back to your shadowland exploring. You're of no use to the Republic anymore." Revan stormed out of the area leaving Drendan to explain the rest.

"Well Drendan, we don't have much choice now do we," Jolee said. "I mean Bastilla is quite important. If we can hold this down untill you get here, that'll be fine. But now what has been going on? Where have you been?"

"Well we went to some unknown planet, it was called Kancrod. Completely off the maps. We were captured and beaten but when we escaped and they saw our power, they begged for forgivness. Just happened to be that the Sith came by to do a routine raid on the people. We set up a navy ship and fought back. After that... We were captured again.. By the Sith this time. Revan managed to easily fool the Sith who ran the place. The Kancrodian's attacked and the ship began to sink. I managed to escape and joined with Revan and the Sith just in time to defeat him. Get this though... The Sith said that he was a Sith apprentice.. To Darth Malak."

"What?"

"Yeah he had to be lieing. He must've been up all night with a bottle of Tarisian ale."

"No Drendan, that was no lie, we encountered Malak! He has possesed Juhanni. We had barely escaped his wrath."

"This nightmare just keeps getting worse... The True Sith, Malak's secret fleet, and one small gorup of former Jedi caught in the mix to defeat them all and save the galaxy."

"Well Drendan, we've met up with Carth. He's gone off to try and get the Alderran system to re-allie with us. We're hoping they will understand the importance of this. As soon as we can get the chance, we'll be traveling to Taris to search for Mission and Zaalbar. We hope that if we can find Zaalbar, then we can get the Kashyyyk system to join as well."

"Alright Jolee, well I suppose that we'll be there in a while, we've pretty much recovered from all of our wounds except I've got this-"

Suddenly red lights began to flash in side the whole ship and a loud alarm sound began to blaze through the Ebon Hawk.

"What the-" Drendan began. He peaked around the corner to see Revan working the controls in the cockpit.

"Hold on!" Revan began. "We're being attacked by some ship! It's a Interdictor-Star Cruiser Sith Elite ship!"

"Drendan, what's going on!" Visas shouted.

"We're being attacked!"

"This ship it..." Revan began. "It looks like the Leviathan, but much, MUCH larger!" The large ship began to dispatch many small Sith fighters. They began to surround the Ebon Hawk and circle around them. They failed to fire however, simply surrounding them as more and more began to follow them, creating a large circle. The com-unit began to flash and Drendan opened another com-line.

A red skined humanoid appeared. His chin was sharp and pointy like a long goatee only it appeared hard and red-skinned like the rest of the creatures body. On it's head was a small purple hood behind a gold crown like object. Two golden wings met in the middle of it's forehead, where a large gold bar shaped like a daimond rested on the purple cloth. On it's shoulders were two large pointy golden shoulder armor pads. The rest of what was visible on the hologram was covered in a purple robe.

It began speaking in a language Revan nor Drendan could understand. They made out a few words such as, "Sith'ari", "Jin'jidai", and a few other unworldly words. It was clear that this man was not their ally. Revan typed in commands to signal a surrander if the being could understand.

The Ebon Hawk slowly began to drift towards the large ship, clearly due to a tractor beam.

Drendan shut off the com-unit and and began to work the controls making sure any soundwaves coming from his ship to the Phonis-vex would be covered in static unless they cracked the code. Only those who had aided him in his quest to reunite the Jedi Council and Carth Onasi knew the code so it would be easy to reach eachother without alerting the enemys. Drendan sent in a signal back to Visas and she answered quickly.

"Visas," Drendan began to speak urgently. "We've got no time to waste! We've been ambushed and surrounded, we've fallen into they'retractor beam, these aren't the Sith! They're the species! Red-skinned warriors, unless we think and move fast we'll probally be killed, they're more powerful than anyone we've ever faced before, Visas take Brianna, Bao-Dur, HK, T3 and Mandalore and get over here as fast as you can! We're going to need all the help we can-"

The com-unit began to break up and few words were heard between the static. The Ebon Hawk came closer to the large ship and the fighters began to retract back into the large ship hangars. The Ebon hawk soon landed inside of a large hangar and dozens of red skinned beings marched into the Ebon Hawk, all wearing black tunics and garments with lightsaber hilts on their sides.

They grabbed Revan and Drendan by their arms, then rushed and shoved them down the halls and out of the ship quickly. They tossed them down the ramp and they fell roughly and hardly. The two men grunted and brushed them selves off as they began to stand up, and they immidietly flew back down. They looked up and saw the man from the hologram, only he was much larger. The man appeared so dark and powerful even Drendan and Revan began to feel a slight wave of fear themselves. The man looked at them for quite a few moments before speaking once again, not making any sense to them.

After a long moment of no responses the Sith appeared to call for a droid. He made a motion and a protocool droid walked in a moment later. It looked to it's owner and the Sith began to speak. After he finished the droid turned to the two frightened men and began to translate.

"Sir's, my master says he has brought you here for a reason. He is the Sith lord, Horrus Jecklor, the real Sith lord. He is of the Sith species, and is the ruler of all Sith and is here to wipe the Sith imposters and Jedi off the face of the galaxy, for good. You will give him information that he wants. His first question is this:Who are you and where are the other Force sensatives."

The two stared wide-eyed in shock. They hadn't even stood up and they were already being interrogated. Drendan was beginning to open his mouth when Revan defiantly spat out,"Tell Horrus he can rot on Korriban because we're not saying anything!"

Even Revan was surprised by his own defiance and rebelism. After the translation, Horrus grew with anger at Revan's answer. He gave a low scream and used the Force to pick up the innocent droid and toss it into the wall, shattering it. Quickly Horrus realized his mistake, but had an easy solution. He stared at Drendan intently, staring at him like a Krayt Dragon watching it's pray. Within a minute Horrus had already learned the Stadard Republic language from Drendan. There would be no use for a droid.

"You are quite the brave one, Darth Revan." Horrus's voice deep and raspy. "But your fate depends on your next answers. Drendan however, I will ask you this one. Drendan, where is... Bastilla Shan."

"None of your damn buisness, go jump into a sarlacc pit." Drendan said with confidence. In truth, he wasn't quite sure where she was himself.

"I must've taken in the wrong language, because you seem to be quite the rebel."

"You've taken in the right language nerf herder." Revan remarked.

"Very well, if you choose not to cooperate you will perish. You two will face off in battle against two of my most skilled warriors. If you win, you will be tortured. If you lose, you're already dead." Horrus seemed to have no plans to compromise. Two Sith men yanked Drendan and Revan to their feet and rushed them through a door and down a hall as Horrus took a diffrent path. The Sith tossed the two into another room that was quite diffrent than the halls they just came from. The room looked simmilar to the battle arena in the Upper-city Taris cantina, only instead of civillians cheering for blood, there were hundreds, possibly thousands of Sith. It was a sea of black and red throughout the arena. In front of the two a pair of Sith who looked almost exactly like the others walked through a door opposite.

The Sith drew their sabers quickly before anything further could be explained. Revan and Drendan had no clue as to what was taking place or what was going on, but they both knew from their Jedi, and even Sith trainings, that they had no time to waste. It would be frolly to consider reasoning with the beings. They drew their wepons as well and got into a defensive stance just in time to block strikes from the enemy Sith.

Revan quickly took the offensive pose as he swung his lightsaber high towards the head of his attacker. The Sith quickly ducked and went for a stab but Revan had already flipped over him and landed facing the Sith. Revan took a sweep at him quickly before he even had fully landed. The Sith rolled to the left on the ground. Revan had him right where he wanted him, off blanace and on the edge. Revan stabbed at the torso of the red-skinned man but he rolled out of the way to the right. Revan managed to stop him for a fraction of a second using the Force, but he had just enough time to drive his boot hard and fast into the rib cage of the man, cracking a bone most likely.

Drendan was more evenly matched with his opponent as they clashed sabers, each trying to change the tide but neither able to without losing a limb themselves. Drendan struck right, but the Sith struck the opposite side at a quicker speed than before. Half way to the man's side, Drendan was at least 75 percent sure that he would strike before the Sith. Drendan swerved his saber to the left to block his weakness. He couldn't take the chance. Drendan overpowered the man in the lock up and soon their sabers were driving into the floor. Drendan swung his right foot at the Sith's head but he ducked. Drendan landed his right leg on the other side so that the sabers were between his legs. The saber's slowly moved up due to the position Drendan was in and they neared his crotch slowly. Drendan was soon to be sliced slowly and painfully, but he swung his left leg to the Sith's head quickly. The man was caught off guard and ducked again. It gave Drendan the chance to push down on the red saber to prevent himself from being sliced. At the same time Drendan swung his left leg back around and nailed the man right in the chin. He staggered backwards from the hit, but Drendan kept attacking and nailed the man with his right foot this time. He nearly fell back from the hit. Drendan stroked his arm up and to the left, slicing through the Sith's hand. As the Sith screeched in pain, Drendan twirled his saber and stabbed him straight in the stomache, ending the battle between the two.

Revan had the other Sith on thin ice. He had gotten up, but he was always just a small split second away from not blocking, and he got slower every minute. Sweat poured down the red-skinned head. Revan began to fake the warrior out, starting right then curving off to the left and up, going high then circling around to the right. Within minutes the man was cut down, he was sliced slightly all over and couldn't fight any longer. He dropped to his knees, and lost his head. Revan and Drendan looked up at a large tower in the ship's arena, still weilding wepons, drenched in sweat.

"Very well," Horrus's voice boomed through speakers, it was clear he was in the tower. "You win the grand prize Jedi. You will be tortured for the deaths of our men, and tortured for resisting to give us information. You will be tortured untill you give us information, guards take them away."

Many Sith poured in through each entrances and shoved the fighting men through the halls. They tried to escape but there was no way. They had lost.


	9. Chapter 9 Toxic Hell

**(A/N) Sorry it's been so long since the last update but school just started and I've been really busy for a while but I'll update again real soon.**

Chapter 9

Jolee, Mira, and Atton began to walk down the ramp of the Silver Fire. It had been a week and a half since they had gotten the transmission from The Exile and Revan. They had to leave Telos in order to seek the help of Mission Vao and Zaalbar. The Kashyyyk system was important to the galaxy and if they could not convince the cheif of Kashyyyk, Zaalbar's father Freyyr, to ally with the Republic, it would be a hard hit to their war cause. On Marooqu the warriors had no working transport. They had to fix up the ship that Bastilla used to reach Marooqu. As soon as they had they quickly left to the Ebon Hawk's signal. On Telos before they left Atton made sure that the leader of Telos, the Ithorian who helped The Exile named Chodo Habat, would make sure no transport would come or go.

The gorup looked out at the wreckage before them. The destruction of Taris was a fatal blow. None of the Upper-city survived besides Zelka Forn, the local medic. Zelka had rushed to the Lower-city during the attack. He brought all the medical supplys he could bring because he knew that the Upper-city wouldn't make it, but the Lower-city would need all the help they could get. All of the buildings has collapsed.

Jolee looked around. They had landed on a pile of wreckage, they couldn't see anything but wreckage in the kilometers in front of them. They were in the South Upper-city. Behind them was what used to be the Taris Sith Base. Far infront of them was what appeared to be an old run down Droid shop. But not a long ways infront of them was an elevator, no doubt leading to the Lower-city.

"Well Mission won't be up here," Jolee stated clearly. "If I know Mission, she's down in the Lower-city."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Mira bluntly asked.

"Good point." Jolee agreed and began to lead the way towards the elevator. But when they got their they realized it wasn't working.

"Well," Atton began another one of his aggrivating complaining lectures. "Look at this... The elevators broke. Great. Now what're we supposed to do?"

"Atton," Mira was getting fed up with his non-stop complaints. "If there's a door in the way, you find another way in. So quit your freakin' complaining and either find another entrance, or shut your trap! And if you don't like either option, you can eat a blaster shot buddy!"

"Mira, calm down," Jolee said with a voice that didn't sound too concerned. "Look, we'll just have to find a stair set. "

"If this place is anything like it was before the Sith blockade, follow me." Mira stated, suddenly remembering some of the times she spent before the second Sith war. She lead the way down a few more piles of wreckage and down a remotely clear path. She had taken them to the south Upper-city apartments. She walked down the halls and looked through at each door and wall like it was a temple that she returned to.

"Hey look," Mira began. She pointed at a door half broken. It looked like a couple of long durasteel pipes had been wedged inbetween the walls. "If I remember correctly, that's the stair way.

"Well we're going to have to find a way to get..." Jolee started and grunted at the end as he summoned the Force to yank the working half of the door off, sending it flying to the wall. "In."

They stared at the durasteel pipes wedged inside of the wall. There didn't seem to be an easy way to move them besides to Force pull them. However they saw a big enough hole to squeeze through so Jolee refused to summon the Force.

"I'll go first," Atton suggested. "That way we'll know if it's big enough for all of us."

"Fine." Mira nodded as Atton began to walk towards the durasteel. He found the small patch between the bottom and middle pipe to slowly pull through. He squeezed in finally and when he pulled in his last foot, Jolee followed. Jolee got in quicker than Atton, but he still had to suck-in his gut. Mira walked up to the small space and pushed herself in considerably faster than Jolee and Atton.

Mira led the way down the stair set to the Lower-city, and soon came to a door that opened as she stepped up. They were in the Lower-city south apartments. It was a insane sight, many bodys lay on the floor, severed body parts were seen in various places. A handful of humans in dirty tunics were kneeling at various beings, trying to apply medical healings to them. Many dead bodies laid against the walls of the dirty apartments. A couple of people looked at the three, staring at them. It was a terrible sight but Jolee knew they had to place the needs of the galaxy, infront of the needs of a planet.

"Where is Mission Vao." Jolee spoke loudly, staring out down the long hall at each side, looking for the blue Twi'Lek.

"Jolee?" A framilliar voice came from the left and slightly far away. The voice seemed a bit deeper than Jolee had remembered, but he knew who it was even before he turned.

"Mission!" Jolee said with a slight hint of happiness, despite the dead bodies all around him and the half-dead men staring back at him. She was 19 and had grown to quite a beautiful young Twi'Lek. He was stunned.

"Jolee, wha-what are you doing here?" Mission stuttered, skipping the small talk.

Jolee gave a slight sigh. "Why else would we come to you? The galaxy needs to be saved, Sith coming to attack, you know the story. Only this time it's a new type of enemy. Malak has possesed Juhani's body and is merging their power to become more powerfull than anything ever before and his hidden fleet is preparing a large attack. And the True Sith species is coming, preparing an even larger attack possibly. All this and the Republic is still weak from the last Sith war, and from the Telos raid. We need all the help we can get and we need the heros of the Star Forge to reunite, therefor we can help bring back the Republic. Zaalbar could help with the Kashyyyk system."

The whole place seemed to be dead at the end of the last sentance. Mission's lips parted slightly and her eyes widened. The hall was silent for another few moments before a a loud Wookie growl erupted. Zaalbar had been around the corner, and he had heard everything. He was just as shocked.

"Well if the Republic is under attack we would surely like to help but Jolee..." Mission seemed to be torn between two causes. "But Jolee. J-Jolee I have to serve my people, I mean this is where I grew up!"

"I know that Mission, but this is more important. The Republic needs you."

"But Taris needs me! If I don't help then who will, I mean these people are all I know.."

"Mission, if we can help save the galaxy, then we can use the Republic to save Taris. It won't help Taris if the Sith return to rule over Taris, or even if it is left alone by the Sith, it still just won't help."

"The Republic will help the big core worlds, they won't bother to come to work out this scum."

"Mission," Jolee looked Mission in the eye. "I promise you that Taris will be rebuilt when the Republic is done with this war."

"I... I will trust you Jolee." Mission choked out her words. "But if the Sith return... They will surely come after the chemical and biological poison tactics, what will we do about that?"

Jolee froze.

"C-Chemical... And Biological posion tactics?"

"Yeah the new weapons they were working on here in the hidden Sith base."

"What?"

"You don't know?" Jolee shook his head and stared at a stunned Mission. "But the Republic they... Oh my Force! It turned out that the Sith had a hidden base here that noone knew about besides Malak and a few Sith scientists. They were hidden and had such a strong Force field that the destruction couldn't take it down! It became accesible through the Under-city after a couple of walls collapsed and it was in plain view. The Force field, however DID come down. If Malak is ressurected then he is surely going to go after these weapons! He will control the galaxy!"

"Well then we will have to get to the Under-city, and find it before Malak does! The Under-city is a terrible place from what I heard... But we better get moving." Jolee began, determined to help the galaxy. Mission just stood staring, unable to move. "What.. What's the matter Mission?"

"I thought it would never be found... Only Malak knew about it.. The Under-city.. It is... The posionous chemicals leaked out and transformed the whole entire city into a hidious and most dangerous land! Even the Rakghouls were transformed to more destructive beasts! And even breathing the air that they are breathing could poison you! The disease has completely destroyed the Under-city society!

"The poison was never fully tested, and it wasn't supposed to do what it's doing, they still had to correct a few kinks in the weapons, but the attack happened... And it was let loose! If you go down here I promise you you will not get out."

"Mission," Jolee said. "How bad as it?"

"It is so horrible, they aren't anything like intelligent beings, they are solely there to feed... It is too dangerous."

"Mission, if it is such a terrible disease, then it must be stopped before Malak gets a hold of it and destroys the galaxy!"

Mission knew she couldn't stop him.

"We will not return. Let us go."

---------------------------------------

The Sith medical scientists were working quick. The glass screen was showing them the creation, as the man began to awaken from his life-Kolto tank. He floated slightly before opening his eyes and staring at the men infront of him. He broke through the glass and stared at them. He was soaked in water and only wore under-mesh. The creation was so powerful, lightning crackled and small lines of lightning flashed occasionaly around his clenched fists.

The lead scientist spoke.

"Darth Malak, your apprentice is ready.

---------------------------------------

The gorup of Zaalbar, Jolee, Mission, Atton, and Mira had made there way to the entrance of the Under-city after stepping down the long stair case. Jolee stood in front of the door and slid it open slowly. Immidietly he felt the darkness. A low moan seemed to come from the land itself.

It was completely dark. Pitch black. Jolee reached to his lightsaber to turn it on and see but Mission knocked it out of his hand desperately and Zaalbar grabbed it before it hit the ground and alerted the creatures of their presance. Jolee looked at Mission confused.

"No Jolee," Mission whispered very lowly. "Don't make any noises or anything with light, we'll be mauled!"

"But Mission," Jolee whispered just as low. "What the hell are we supposed to use? Blasters make noise and light!"

"We'll just have to try and keep quiet, we'll only attack if we have too... Now follow me."

---------------------------------------

The gorup had been traveling along for a short while, they had heard numerous sounds of creatures near by but nothing tried attacking them. Mission slowly crept along the Under-city, leading the gorup down through the area that was once blocked off by the gatekeeper of the Under-City. Within minutes they were nearing the Sewers.

"Ok guys," Mission whispered lowly. "This is where most of them are, they'll come near you, just don't make any noice.."

Mira began to sweat nervously. She wasn't too fond of things creeping up on her in the dark. She had tried to stay tough but developed a great fear of shadow creatures so to speak. It reminded her of the new tomb of Malak, the creatures that would lurk in the shadows only to jump out when she least expected it. But she had to stay strong, if she made any noise the whole place would be on them. Mira simply followed on to the outlines she knew were her companions. Mira figured it would be alright.

But it wasn't. Not three minutes down the long dark path, she heard a loud hissing sound near her, but she couldn't see through the dark. It seemed to haunt her every step of the way, hissing at random moments. Mira couldn't tell if the others could hear it. Slowly the woman stopped as the hissing grew louder. She almost jumped when she felt the slimy worm like creature crawl across her arm. She trembled slightly, but knew she had to stay quiet.

The slithering snake-like creature slid up her skin slowly, moving up her shoulder and to her neck. Mira almost fainted, she was doing all she could to keep on her two feet. But she suddenly felt something else. It felt like tiny teeth sinking into her skin. Mira began to sweat viciously. There was no pain, but fear. Fear of what else the creature would do.

And it was just then when she felt a slimy, wet object licking her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Mira let out a loud scream alerting the others, mainly out of disgust and fear. Jolee turned immidietly and the others followed his action. As soon as Mira's mouth shut and her scream quieted, the entire area awoke. Even without the Force, Jolee could feel the land breathing, the creatures knowing where their new prey treaded. Both faint and not-too-far-away hisses and growls were heard through out the entire plains.

The small creature hopped off of Mira as she began to tremble. Jolee seemed to be deep in thought as he stood frozen, listening to the sounds and listening to the Force. It was not long before Jolee turned, spinning around in a half-circle. The former Jedi Master shot his hilt to his hand and activated the bright green blade, just in time to slice a rat-typed creature, preparing to jump at him. The others squinted their eyes at the sight of such great light compared to the darkness that surrounded them.

Atton seemed to have been staring into the face of a mad Wampa, angered at the threat of her babys.

"Jolee!" Atton meant to shout in a whisper but the sounds of the creatures was growing louder, and Atton slipped out a loud scream. His voice cracked a bit in fear, but he seemed not to notice. "What are you doing!"

"It doesn't matter now, they all know we're here anyways!" Jolee yelled in his ushual tone, not trying to keep quiet at all. "Grab that blaster and either fight with us, or blow your brains on to the floor, I don't care!" Jolee spun on his heels and slashed diagnally to the left, slicing an even larger rat-typed creature in thin air. Atton fumbled with his blaster and began firing anywhere he saw shadows, not bothering to scope.

Mira already had her twin pistols out and had begun firing off at a small gorup of mutant kinrath-resembling animals. She turned and saw a large gorup of unknown mutated creatures, all with grey skin and vicious fangs pushing out of their wet mouths. Their claws were long and yellow, and looked as if they were Rancor teeth. Mira shoved her pistols back into their holsters and yanked her rifle from her back and fired off in an arc at every one of them.

Atton assisted Mira by kneeling down and finally scoping, aiming for the mutatant's necks and heads. He didn't miss a single shot as he scanned through the remaining animals. Behind them they heard a Jolee's lightsaber hum and slash against even more of the creatures.

Mission and Zaalbar fought back to back, blasting at everything that even looked like it was breathing. A canine typed mutant rushed at Zaalbar, and he turned just in time to knock Mission over. The mutant leaped over the two and Mission blasted it in the hind leg, then once again in the side. The creature oozed green liquid from it's wounds and roared in pain.

Jolee sliced as much as he could to keep the circle of warriors safe. They could blast in front of them but when multiple attacks came at them and they couldn't take them all out, Jolee would stab or slash at the mutants.

"We have to keep moving!" Mission yelled, her voice filled with slight fear and a bit of anger. "We can't stay here fighting these things forever, we'll die!"

Jolee rushed foward without saying anything, knowing the others would get the message and follow. Atton helped take down the monsters with Jolee as they moved along while Mission and Zaalbar covered their flank. Mira simply drifted amongst the moving gorup, firing at anything she knew the others didn't see. They reached the Sewer doors in a mere minute that seemed like an eternity to the to the gorup.

Jolee deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. The others began to fire less as the animals either began to die out or began to retreat. Jolee quickly pushed the door out of the way and shut it as the others hopped in, blasting the last of the creatures. Mira sighed with releif and slumped to the floor, placing her hands on her face.

"Jeez, what's next? Wampa's with wings that have telepathic mutant powers?" Mira commented vaugely. The others made no sound as she continued complaining. "I have no idea why I'm here... There is no reason for me to do this. Right now I could be on Nar Shadda injecting poison into a prime ministers drink, but no I'm stuck here on this beat down, rubble-filled, mutated dieing blasted trash-heap of a planet."

She began to wonder why noone else had said a word and turned to watch them all staring out at the horror in front of them. A warm droplet of clear liquid began to flow down her cheek as thousands of mutated creatures, big and small, all stood or crouched down the long sewer halls. Mira began to sink into a low, deep sob as she realized none of the bountys in the world could have ever prepared her for this kind of death.


	10. Chapter 10 The Escape

**(A/N) Ok, yes I do know who Mandalore is but I'm assuming they don't know, though Bastilla would most likely sense it was him, and I tried using barriers and what not but nothing showed up, however yours have been working quite well Emerald. Hope you don't mind me using. Ok everyone, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

Drendan's mind was open, his body closed. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, yet was examining all activity for kiliometers. He was in a vegetable type trance, dead, yet still alive, awear of everything through the Force. It was part of the plan Revan and Drendan had thought of, the plan that had never been spoken of yet had been more closely planned out than a Coruscant late-night theatre performance.

Despite the large number of cuts and open wounds, the high loss of blood, the burn markings, the electro-shock markings, and numberous other torture signs, Drendan's body seemed still to be defiant, even though he was barely alive, it still seemed to be the body of a true strong rebel. Drendan took no notice as he stared down at his body however. Drendan had concentrated enough and blocked out the pain to seperate his body from his spirit, only connected by an invisible cord linking Drendan to his body.

He could sense the red-skinned guard rushing into the chamber. The room was small, only big enough for a few machines and droids, and of course the deadly table-bed on which all the torture and interrogation tactics had been conducted. The rooms were the same for the two warriors, exactly the same. Linked to a few machines were needles and connections that lead to the machines to check the vital signs and to report status of the two prisoners to make sure they didn't go too far with the torture.

Perfect.

Drendan and Revan formed their plan inbetween torture and had ignored the pain just enough to communicate through the Force and weave together a plan that would get them out of the Sith ship.

But then he sensed it. In an instant he snapped back to his body, feeling the pain once again instantly. The Sith dressed in a black tunic and garments jolted in and unstrapped Drendan from the table. Drendan blocked out the pain just enough to become completely aware of exactly what was going on. Now this would be the hard part. Staying concious yet still working in the Force enough to keep himself in the edge-of-death state untill it was time to strike. This would prove to be rather difficult.

---------------------------------------

Malak stared at the framilliar face, arms crossed upon his chest. He knew his apprentice would be ready, and things would be as they must. He sensed the threat of the True Sith, just as all the other Force-sensatives would have. But now he could use his perfect apprentice to gain the advantage, and rule over the galaxy for good.

"Him." Malak said to the scientists, no-doubt speaking of the anger-faced human in front of him. "He is perfect. He will do well. His power is far greater than I could've ever imagined. Perhaps more powerful than the original. Someday his power may surpass mine." _But by then his use to me will have passed, and he will die._ Malak thought. _And he, will, die._

---------------------------------------

Drendan brushed himself off and cracked his neck a bit. He felt as if he'd had a good nights rest and an energy replenisher, even though it'd only been a few hours since the las torture.

"Now what?" Revan questioned, feeling just as good as Drendan.

"We didn't plan it this far out did we..." Drendan looked down at the bodies of which the two had drained the life from. "Well let us think of what you had done the time on The Leviathan..."

"To the bridge I suppose?" Revan assumed.

"No, not a chance." Drendan replied quickly. "These won't be Malak's forces or human Dark Jedi. These will be Sith. Real Sith, and I don't think we could face all of these guys up to the bridge, a few real Sith lords, learn some other freak used to be your apprentice, then head back to the Hangar and dodge about a 2000 kilometer thick wall of whatever blaster fire this old ships got."

"Mhm..." Revan listened. "And what other choice do we have?"

"This technology... It's not what you'd think."

"What?"

"They may be more powerfull than Malak and everyone, but this technology is way older than any of our weapons. If we can get to the Ebon Hawk, we'd probally be able to blast our way out of here."

"Hmm... Never thought about literally blasting my way through a hangar bay... But ok, sounds fun." Revan immaturely remarked. Drendan chuckled a bit and began to step towards the door out of the med-lab, when suddenly the ship shook. A loud explosion was heard and the ship vibrated with the impact of a blaster shot.

"The others!" Drendan shouted.

The ship shook again and a siren sounded, sending an alarming ring through out the ship. Red lights flared, and the ship continuously shook.

"We have to get out of here now!" Revan exclaimed. "If they get out here and find that we're not unconcious or worse, we've got no hope!"

Drendan had already begun to nod and rush out of the room, eager to get off the ship. Luckily the whole hall was used only for medical-labs and a few offices. Revan chased after his ally as they turned a corner and headed down the corridors. Up ahead Drendan and Revan spotted a small flight of stairs that had about 10 steps. After the steps there was a small white-tiled floor, and in the opposite direction from the first flight, was yet another.

Drendan used only his physical strength to hop over the railing and land at the bottom of the second slight with Revan following close behind. Revan began to use the Force even in mid-air, preparing to lead the way this time.

Revan suddenly burst ahead towards a few more doors. Drendan sensed the disturbance too, soon the halls would be occupied by dozens of Sith, and neither of them wanted to be around when that happened. The ship shooked again and Revan slammed through a door at the same time, crushing the door. A startled Sith jumped at the sight. It appeared to be a young adult Sith who was meditating despite the chaos beginning to erupt.

Revan wasted no time slamming his foot into the Sith's jaw followed by Drendan's fist into his stomache. Revan hopped over the desk the Sith had been sitting at and Drendan copied the act. Revan tapped in a command to slide the next door open and strutted through, but almost immidietly tried to rush back in.

Drendan peeked out to see what Revan had tried to escape, but knew it was a mistake even before he saw the perilous sight. The Force showed him. Showed him the dozens of Sith with their hilts in their hands, ready to kill.

---------------------------------------

Jolee's blade was in a blurr, slashing at the creatures in front of him without pause between manuvers. He didn't think, he didn't decide, he simply surrandered to the Force and let it guide him and move him through the horde of mutated sewer creatures. The red and blue blaster bolts never came close to him however. He could sense their approach and would simply swing at the monsters behind it and let the bolt press into the head of the mutant. And his blade was a blurr.

The sound was deafining, Jolee's blade, the blaster bolts, the mutant's cries, Zaalbar's own unhuman cries (if he had ever come close to makeing a human-like noise before). The slight faint hissing had completely been trampled upon as the creatures roared with anger and the sound of black venom spewering across the floors, disengrating the ground, had taken over.

Mission began to sweat much more than before, her concentration percise. She had better aim than Jolee could've ever remembered. Her shots were all instant head blasts, it seemed as if she had the Force directing her shots, but they all knew ,(at least Jolee) it was simply Mission's accuracy, and only Mission's accuracy.

The horde began to die down as Atton tossed a gernade far down the path, leaving a wide hole open. Mira began to fire off her rocket explosives, making sure they wouldn't come near Jolee before each blast. The more explosives that came the more creatures dropped.

Mira's shots, which had been more sloppy at first do to the hot tears stinging her eyes, became almost as accurate as Missions. While she used a sniper like rifle, Atton used a repeater, only releasing the trigger to reload.

Mira's fear faded as the last handfull began to back away. She sighed with relief and let Jolee finish them off. A huge burden had been lifted. Her greatest fear had been conquered. Now they had to continue against who knew what. But she had no time to savor the moment. Jolee was already rushing foward, his boots clattering against the metal.

"Come on, let's go!" Jolee commanded. "Mission where do we go from here!"

"This way," Mission began to gesture towards the way but Jolee was already at an opening leading to a small area that sewer water splashed in the middle, leaving limited space to manuver arround it. "To the left!"

Atton struggled to keep up with the Jedi, as did Mira. Zaalbar and Mission didn't have as much trouble since they had been closer to Jolee to begin with. Atton began to slow down a bit, losing his breath. He was tough, but they were moving too fast. Even Mira passed him up as he leaned foward, hand on knee.

Mira turned around shortly, still moving slowly.

"Atton come on!" She cried. "Hurry!" The urgency in her voice increased, and Atton couldn't tell why, whether it had been because she was afraid of losing another pair of arms to fire off a few more rounds, or if she was afraid of losing Atton.

"I-" Atton cut himself off to gasp for air before speaking quickly again. "I can't!"

"Yes you can Atton!" Dread began to fill her as she could feel something wrong, it had not taken the Force to feel that somethign was wrong. Something was coming. She rushed foward and gripped Atton's hand and yanked him hard, running faster than before.

By now the gorup had already passed the door Mission had gestured too, but Mira and Atton soon joined them. Jolee's face told the story as he turned to make sure everyone was following. It was clear he sensed something coming. Almost as soon as he had looked back, the sound of multiple things banging against the metal ground grew louder.

Mira nearly sobbed as dozens more creatures rushed through the door at them from the rear. She instinctively fired off a few rounds at the creatures but quickly let it go with one hand and held on tighter with the other. Atton was slowing down again, and slowing down fast. Mira grabbed his hand again and began to run as much as she could, trying to catch up to the others before they closed in on the two.

Jolee leaded everyone into another small room with water pipes covering one side, going farther than anyone could see. Mission and Zaalbar were in immidietly, and luckily so were Mira and Atton. Jolee motioned for Zaalbar to shut the doors and Mission ran to help her Wookie friend. They struggled with the door for a few moments but the monsters didn't stop running.

"Jolee, it won't budge!" Mission shouted as Zaalbar continued unsuccesfully with his attempt to shut the metal doors completely. Jolee pushed Mission a bit and began to concentrate, trying to shut the doors with the Force. Zaalbar stopped and stepped back.

"Throw a gernade near the door!" Jolee choked.

"But Jolee-"

"Do it now dammit!" Jolee commanded Mission. Mission trembled a bit before reaching to her side, gripping a frag gernade tightly. She threw it a few yards from the door on the outside and ran back. Jolee was inches from shutting the doors when the mutants ran straight at the gernade. The gernade exploded, taking out the front mutants and sending the others back against walls or to the ground. The door had shut right after the mutants flew back, but Jolee also took some of the explosion. He flew back with small flames on his robes before slamming into the wall head first and slumping to the ground. Multiple holes, dirt smudges, fire marks, and more damage was seen on the old Jedi's robes and tunics. Small cuts covered alot of his arms and a few on his head, but what was most terrifying was the blood line coming from the top of the wall down near Jolee's head.

The others ran foward immidietly, squatting and kneeling near his body to check the damage on him. He was bleeding from the back of his head continuously. Blood dripped down to his neck, but he seemed not to feel the pain. His eyes parted slowly and began to dart at from each of the worried-looking warriors. However he didn't speak. He simply stood up to his feet and continued to lead through the other door.

---------------------------------------

It had been nearly a hour after the explosion and noone had said a word. The encountered small gorups of creatures here and there, but no large floods like the creatures from before. Mission had lead the way with Zaalbar at her side and Jolee right behind them. Atton and Mira walked near eachother, both with their heads turned in opposite directions.

But now they neared their destination. Mission pointed directly ahead but noone needed her to point out the gigantic building. Up ahead where it seemed to be a dead-end, a large wall blocked the way to anywhere further, yet it seemed to have crumbled in on itself. Only bricks and rubble remained of the once mighty wall. Beyond it however was the Sith lab. The white metal seemed to have been compeltely untouched since it's creation. It was spotless. However it seemed no larger than a Telos apartment complex. It was amazing how something so small could've created so much destruction.

Jolee sighed heavily and stopped for a moment, then continued his path towards the building, now taking the lead. Onwards the crew went.

---------------------------------------

Drendan and Revan were in no possition to compromise as they stood in the hangar bay facing the Sith lord Horrus with his dozens of Sith standing behind him.

"You have attempted and failed an escape, and now your weak friends have come." Horrus calmly stated. "You can not escape. You can not flee. Your only chance to leave with your life is to give us the information we want."

"Give it up Horrus," Revan said smugly. "We won't speak, and not even killing us can help you get the information you want."

"Ah. Very well then." Horrus seemed to be a bit disappointed, even though he accpected this answer. His hand began to move up to stop the Sith behind him before they even moved, his other hand grabbing his hilt. "You shall perish."

Drendan and Revan called their own hilts to their hands from their spot on Horrus's belt. All three lightsabers were on in a flash, and they were all in battle. Revan, even though he knew he couldn't handle it himself, rushed foward in front of Drendan and began to attack agressively. Horrus slid back, his right side in front. He blocked one high and one low attack with ease. Revan began to strike with more power however, and the Sith gripped his blade with both hands.

Drendan however took a quick flip over the two and landed with his saber coming down on the Sith's head from behind. Horrus pushed Revan's blade away during his defense and brought his weapon back behind him to block Drendan's as well. Horrus pushed Revan back with the Force and turned to the left, following his saber as it struck near Drendan's side. Drendan's blade interfered. Soon though Drendan's hand was in the air, and so was Horrus.

The Sith used Drendan's own energy and back flipped over an attacking Revan. The red blade shot in a side sweep near Revan's neck but he had already ducked. Drendan brought his saber to Horrus's and drove it to the right, letting Revan backflip highly over Horrus this time. And at once Drendan and Revan swung from left and right, high and low.

Horrus blocked Drendan's and stepped back away from Revan's. Revan barely missed Drendan's elbow as his target moved out of the way. This time Horrus slammed both of their saber's towards the ground and front flipped over them, his blade only releasing from theirs as he landed. Horrus let his blade float in front of him as both his hands went out to the side and back, palms facing the two.

Instantly Drendan and Revan lost control and flew backwards. They landed on the ground, yet rolled however. Their sabers never turned off before they shot back to their owners hands however. It amused the Sith lord, but it did not stop him. They all continued their battle once more, striking and blocking, evading and rushing. It was not long before the ship shook again and the Sith's lightsaber flew towards the hangar bay's closed doors that the ships went through. Drendan and Revan saw this as an opening in unison. Not to strike, but to escape.

They were sprinting for the Ebon Hawk in no-time, leaving the Sith in confusion. Horrus began to concentrate, knowing he couldn't strike them without the Force. Horrus began to shake the ship him self.

He roared in anger and concentration as a ship began to float. It suddenly shot in front of the two and crashed into their path. Drendan had managed to slide under it just in time, while Revan flew over the ship. This only angered Horrus more and fueled his power, yet it was too late.

Drendan and revan hopped into the ship and darted for the cockpit. Half ways their the Sith ship shook and they nearly fell over, but didn't stop moving. Revan began to tap in the codes and charged up the ship.

"Are you crazy!" Drendan yelled over the roar of metal colliding, blaster shots firing against the hull of the ship, and the pounding of an unseen force slamming against the Ebon Hawk.

"No just a little-bit risky." Revan instantly knew what Drendan was talking about as the ship rose for a moment. before scraping against the top of the Sith ship. "Remember what I said earlier?" His eyes stayed fixed on the controls.

"About blasting through the doors?"

"Yeah, do it."

"Are you nuts!" Drendan began. "I thought you were kidding, we'd never make it out of here!"

But he knew it was the only idea out of either of them, and shot to the turrets immidietly after his last words. Moments later Revan heard the satisfying sound of the Ebon Hawk's blaster cannons firing at the wall. Another moment later and the doors began to bend outwards. It was working! Revan sensed the Sith all rushing back into the main ship for oxygen while the walls bursted open. Revan shot out within a second and Drendan returned to the cockpit.

"This is Revan! Can you hear me!"

"This is Visas!" A framilliar voice blurted. "You guys ready to get out of here!"

"Oh we're ready." Drendan boomed. And within a moment, they were into hyperspace.

---------------------------------------

Horrus remained in the hangar. The others had ran, but no not him. He stood watching the ship getaway. He cursed himself in side. Wrists crossed behind his back, he stared. Soon his hilt began to float back from space and neared him. He reached out with his palm and gripped it, filling it's smooth metal in his hand. They had escaped. But he promised himself that this blade would cut through their flesh someday. He promised.


	11. Chapter 11 The first shots

Atton and Mission attempted to break the Sith medical-lab but to no avail. They sat a half hour a piece, and they couldn't even dent the security system.

"This system won't budge," Atton complained. "It's security is far more advanced than anything the Republics ever handled!"

"Well keep working," Jolee yelled. And so they did. Each taking turns, until even Mira tried her hand, displaying her security skills. But they failed as well.

Jolee even began to try his hand at the controls, but his attempt was much, much different. His eyes were shut gently, and his hands hovered over the system. He was deep in thought, no doubt thinking. And it only took half a minute before his hands zapped to the controls and tapped in a new pass code.

_Access granted,_ the screen read after processing the pass code.

All in less than a minute and it all seemed so casual.

"Well," Atton said as Jolee began to scroll along the data, his face full of interest and determination. "Care to tell us why you didn't try that about two hours ago old man!"

"Because," Jolee protested in clear anger. "I wasn't sure if I had the ability to do what I just did. Something you'll never understand."

"Yeah, well," Atton replied. "Wasn't doubt your abilities something you were taught against when you actually had hair?"

But Jolee didn't respond. Atton had turned the other way but noticed Mira staring at the screen, a bit surprised, perhaps scared. And when he turned, he knew why.

"The system's been rigged," Jolee murmured. "It was locked down, and for any reason if it were to ever to be brought up, the active system would trigger a…."

The room suddenly turned a different color. The illumination strips now had a shade of red to them, all the doors began to ever-so-slowly close and a mechanical voice came over the intercom.

"System melt-down. Toxic gas will be released in 5 minutes. "

"Revan," Carth shouted over the long-range communicator, his holographic face looking serious.

"Carth," Revan replied calmly. "I can only imagine this is horrible news."

"I don't think you needed the Force to figure that one out. We've made contact with the Mon Calamari system. They apparently need some time to trust us, but an unidentified ship has just come in, and it's already tearing up their main planet. As a helpful push towards them trusting us, I've arranged for us to send an old war-ship there from Alderaan, and we need you and Drendan to head in to lead on. If your coordinates are the same as I think they are, you should be arriving more or less at the same time."

"We've been free for an hour and we're already called to the rescue," Drendan smugly muttered.

"Oh," Revan childishly chimed in. "Let me guess, let me guess! You think it's sith don't you!"

"How bright you are Revan. Here, I'm sending in the coordinates via com-unit. We're sending off our war-ship right now. If you want, you can take a quick stop at our hangar bay to grab a few fighters while we have a few mechanics fill up the Ebon Hawk and prepare her for battle as well."

"Sounds like a deal Carth," Drendan replied and Revan nodded. Drendan turned and strode back into the cockpit of the Hawk, but Revan stayed. He looked over his shoulder quickly before hunching down and speaking in a lowered voice.

"Any word of Bastilla?"

Carth shook his head grimly and stared into Revan's suddenly depressed eyes.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could but we can't seem to trace her at all."

Revan frowned and looked down for a moment.

"I understand. Keep trying though please."

"You know I will Revan. See you on the battle field." The transmission cut off and the hologram of Carth vanished into the dark air surrounding Revan.

"Malak," Captain Guzz-Shull, the captain of a large Malak-controlled flag-ship, said. "The attack has begun; the ship has just pulled out of hyperspace and has begun firing off critical proton bombs and turbo-laser blasts. The planet has shown little resistance, though we do expect a flag-ship to approach from the planet's surface."

"Good," Malak's evil satisfied voice whispered. "The war has begun, and now the first phase of my plan is complete… My apprentice."

Malak's voice crept through out the halls, and a moment later, the man dressed in all dark black robes stepped in through the Bridge doors.

"Yes," his voice spoke blankly. "Master."

"You understood your mission from what the scientists reported. Your ship is on auto-pilot to Taris. Bring us back what is left."

"Yes, master."

The Ebon Hawk pulled out of hyperspace and the two were immediately surprised by the number of star ships zapping amongst the space above Mon Calamari. Two flag ships hovered over the planet to the right while a larger ship was to the left with two smaller frigates hovered near it, firing long green turbo lasers at the other two ships.

"Revan!" Carth shouted excitedly. "About time you're here, hurry, get to the hangar, we're getting dozens of casualties every moment we waste!"

Revan didn't even have a chance to ask questions or to reply. The transmission shut off as quickly as it had opened. Revan took to the controls once more and moved the ship towards the chaos.

Drendan strapped into the co-pilot seat and attached the crash webbing to his self. It took a few long moments before the ship was close to the battle, but once they were nearing the perimeter of it all, the Ebon Hawk was an immediate target for the Sith. The ship had already been identified as an ally for the Republic fighters, but it still remained anonymous to the sith, though it didn't quite matter.

The Ebon hawk began to tilt to the left abruptly as a series of red blaster bolts flew past the underside of the ship. Revan pulled up on the controls hard and the Ebon Hawk began to zip upwards, spinning in circles. Drendan clenched his seats as the view screen showed him millions of stars floating peacefully, and then the occasional menacing blaster bolt.

But soon once again the Ebon Hawk darted down, but towards the battle more than directly down.

"We got three Sith on our tail Rev!" Drendan warned, but Revan had already sensed them. The ship began to spin almost uncontrollably to the right and a series of red blaster shots flew right past the view screen. Revan began to twist and turn, spin and zip, but the ships wouldn't get off of him.

"Fine buddy, you asked for this!" Revan's hands jolted towards him and the ship moved upwards and back. Soon Revan was right behind the three pilots. Revan laughed, satisfied with his maneuver. A grin crossed his face as he pushed his thumbs down and the first ship exploded into a ball of flames. The second and third soon followed after.

Revan activated the turbo boost and they flew towards the hangar of the Republic war-ship. He loosened his grip as they neared the ship. The boost faded away and the ship landed in the hangar. Revan and Drendan rushed out to the ramp and leaped out to be met by Carth.

"Revan, Drendan, we have a tactical plan!" Carth shot, skipping the greeting.

"Nice to see you to Carth, how's it going?" Revan sarcastically said.

"Revan, will send you in with a small squad of including you, which will be Bravo, on a gun-ship. You'll land inside the enemy hangar and take out there auto-turret defense mainframe and shield generator! Drendan, you'll take command of Alpha squad and strike their frigates. After the generators are out, Drendan will send in his squad to take out the ships main critical systems. Revan, you'll grab an enemy bomber and let one of your members co-pilot with you, and the rest will board the gun-ship. Together, Revan and Drendan, we need you to lead Alpha and Bravo squad on to finish off the ship while we let our remaining heavy ships help you out and get every small fighter available out there to fight."

Revan was impressed with Carth's tactical genius as was Drendan. But there was no time to compliment the man on his work, they could do that later. Right now they had to get out there and take action, time was running out. Drendan and Revan were handed dark brown jumpsuits and black helmets. Revan jumped into the gun-ship and held onto the railing and watched over the pilots shoulder. The remaining squad members in identical jumpsuits boarded and the ship was off.

Drendan hopped into the star fighter and seven others jumped into ships too. Drendan secured his helmet and closed the cock pit. Drendan gave the signal and Alpha squad's ships rose in the air and shot into space. Drendan made sure his com-link was working then spoke out-loud.

"You know what time it is, let's do this!" He was pumped. "Let's roll, get ready! Go, move, move, move!"

The ships darted through space, moving around the empty space, but all in the same general area. Drendan moved to the right, and then quickly back into the left as red bolts flew at him from all sides. He pushed the controls and flew up, spinning to the right. He was in perfect position behind a few ships.

"I'm locked on!" Drendan exclaimed and pushed his thumb down. Green laser bolts flew quickly into the other ship and set the engines on fire, only to completely be destroyed a moment later. "Gotcha!" Drendan shouted. The other two ships spotted what had happened and quickly reacted. One darted left and one darted right, splitting up for a better chance at survival.

"Alpha 3, target that fighter, I'll go after the second one!"

"Roger that Alpha leader." A voice came over into the com-link into Drendan's ear as he spun around to the left, in hot pursuit of the fleeing pilot. The pilot wasn't too experienced as it simply moved from left to right. Drendan kept his focus, not even summoning upon the Force to get a good clear shot. Finally he got a lock on and fired off a fraction of a second before it approved it was clear on his screen. The ship exploded and Drendan zoomed back to the head of his squad.

"Second fighter is down!" Drendan shouted.

"First fighter is down!" The other pilot shouted.

"Roger that Alpha 3! Move in North East towards that Frigate!" Alpha squad changed direction and flew towards the small flag-ship.

The gun-ship was taking heavy fire from many star ships all at once and wasn't in too good of a shape.

"Captain, convert the power going to the boosters to heighten our shield defenses! Running won't keep us alive for much longer!" Revan commanded. The captain nodded and obeyed, giving them more power to their shields. Revan looked around the large ship then spoke again, this time to the two in the turrets.

"Bravo 2, target that large turret over there and blast it, Bravo 4 get the one on the opposite side!" Revan was talking about the large circular objects near the top of the enemy hangar, using a laser in the middle to fire off at the gun-ship. After a few moments they exploded into flames.

"Target down Bravo leader," Bravo 2 responded.

"Target down Bravo leader," Bravo 4 responded.

Revan grinned then commanded the power to be re-converted back to the boosters. They landed in the enemy hangar in no time. The ship set down and was soon a target for every enemy in sith hangar. Revan looked out the view port to see it was small with two entrances opposite of each other. It wasn't too big nor was it too small, and most of the pilots ran past to their own command posts and/or ships. Revan was about to order the ramp to be lowered when the captain turned from his seat with a large blaster in his hand, holding it out to Revan. Revan stared surprised for a moment.

"If you prefer it Bravo leader, it is yours." The pilot said.

Revan smiled and grabbed it. "Thank you pilot, I appreciate this." Revan took off his helmet and unzipped his jumpsuit. He stepped out to reveal his brown Jedi robes, his saber on his side, blaster in his hands.

"Ok, pilot, you stay here and try and fix some systems. Bravo 6 and 7, you guys work out the outside problems while Bravo 3, 4, and 5 will provide cover for you guys and the ship. The others, 1, 2, 8, 9, and I will go in. Open the ramps!" The ship doors flew open and everyone but the pilot flooded out.

They were met immediately by a barrage of blaster fire from pilots with pistols and troopers with rifles. Revan crouched and aimed quickly. He fired off a round and was impressed with the power of the weapon. He took out three troopers trying to advance then began to advance himself.

Bravo 2 ran towards the steps leading to a small balcony-like area without a railing. Two came at him from his left, but quickly fell after Beta 1 fired off at the two. The Sith quickly began to drop and the remaining pilots fled to their star ships and sped off. Revan used the aid of the Force to leap towards the entrance to the rest of the ship. The rest of the squad followed up the stairs and the doors slid open

A squad of troopers fired off at the men and Revan executed many of them, but one shot hit a soldier to his right side.

"Ahh!" A trooper shouted in pain. "I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Bravo 8, get that trooper some medical help!" Revan commanded, concerned for the safety of the squad. However a bolt caught him off guard. He barely had enough time to duck. He rolled forward and entered the room. He hid behind a wall that was part of a small vacant corner with only a few computers in the walls near it. Suddenly there was an explosion and the top half of the wall blew off. It seemed to go in slow motion for Revan as he saw a large chunk of metal with a sharp point fly through the air at intense speeds. It moved in a flash, yet it barely moved at all. He watched its course and his eyes widened as he saw the one thing in its path. Bravo 8!

The trooper was trying to get to the hit soldier, but he didn't have enough time to react. Revan looked on, wide-eyed as the sharp end continued to move towards Bravo 8.

"No!" Revan shouted. But it was too late. Bravo 8 looked up just in time to see the object, but not in time to move. The sharp end pierced through the soldier's chest armor. The heavy armor did nothing to stop the metal chunk from getting to the flesh of the man. Blood splattered all over the room and the sharp end dug into the chest of the man. However the metal didn't stop. It sent the man flying backwards to hit the ground with a sickening thud and the cracking sound of bones. Bravo 8 died with a sickening groan and scream of pain and a spot of blood flew onto Revan's face.

Revan stood for a moment, in shock and in grief, but it only angered him. He suppressed the anger enough to get back to his senses and think of a logical command to make.

"Everyone," Revan began. "Take cover!"

It was all he could think of. He leaned out to grab onto the fallen soldier's wrist and drag him into cover with him. The men fired off at the remaining squad members who had stood in the door way at first, then took cover in various places. Revan saw it was Bravo 1 who had been shot.

"Trooper, are you ok?" Revan asked, staring at the bloody face of the man. But he realized it was the blood of Bravo 8, not 1's.

"They got me in the shoulder, but I think I'll be ok," Bravo grimaced. Revan stared at the left shoulder of Bravo 1 and closed his eyes. Even amongst the chaos, the battle, the fury, he found peace and calm. He used the Force as an aid as he began to heal the man who was fighting under Revan's command.

"Woo hoo!" Drendan shouted as he spun his ship in circles, avoiding blaster fire from the frigate's auto-turrets. Drendan spun his ship about and swooped in low to the surface of the frigate. He fired off at a few auto-turrets on his way and dropped proton bombs near the lightly-armored areas.

"This is Alpha 6," A voice broke over to Drendan. "We got fighters!"

Drendan switched his view and looked at the large swarm of fighters nearing the squad. "Where are these guy's coming from," Drendan yelled. "Alpha 6, you and 4 finish the frigate, everyone else, let's show these guys what we're made of!"

Drendan and most of the squad spun around.

"Alpha squad, fire off everything you've got at these guys and put your shields up to maximum strength! Pull up on my mark!" Drendan was going to pull off a risky move, but he was going to pull it off. He turned a few knobs and his shields were at maximum. He began to fire off at the ships with his cannons. He hit them with walls of blazing green blaster fire and bright bluish-white proton bombs. Before he knew it there were only a few dozen left of the many. The squad continued to move forward as the other ships began to break off. They all began to surround the 6 of them. They created a full circle around them and Drendan simply smiled.

"Pull up!" Drendan screamed. They obeyed the same instant he had spoke and red blaster fire filled the empty space. The Sith fighters took each other out unintentionally and a large number of the fighters exploded into flames and steaming hot chunks of metal. A moment later an even larger explosion was heard and Alpha 6's voice came over the com-link.

"Yeeee-haw! Frigate down and out Alpha leader!"

"Roger that Alpha 6!"

"Get out of here, now!" Jolee shouted once again.

"We can't leave you here Jolee!" Mission reasoned, screaming over the alarm siren.

"We've only got 5 minutes until this thing is completely shut out, I'll get the doors open with the Force and let you guys out, but I have to stay and make sure this stuff doesn't leak out! What if the Sith come in here with uni-suits? I have to stay!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Atton exclaimed. "Listen old man, get these doors open, and walk your old bones straight out of them and let's get out of here!"

"Listen," Jolee spoke in a lower, but more firm voice. "This system-melt down thing isn't just going to make the compound get dark, OK! "It's going to release toxic gasses, the kind that turned all those creatures into what they are now! Now once this gas is released, I can't open this thing, you guys would be contaminated and get this… This virus into the other Tarisian areas and infect the other people. And with a ship out there, I don't know how smart you guys would be once contaminated; you guys need to get out of here, NOW!"

"But Jolee, you'll be contaminated!" Mission shouted. "You'll die, or worse yet be turned into one of those things!" She pointed out towards the entrance of the compound.

"This is your last warning." Jolee solemnly said.

"3 minutes until toxic gas released." The voice spoke again over the intercom.

"No Jolee, I won't go!" Mission refused to budge.

"Very well then…" Jolee rose his hands up towards the metal doors and closed his eyes. Sweat began to pour down his face as focused every last bit of energy he had into raising those doors. It was truly all he could do to move them. They slowly began to move, centimeters at first, but then more, and more.

"Two minutes until toxic gas released."

Jolee didn't lose concentration a single bit. He began to move quicker in fact. The doors raised more and more, and finally when it was half open, Jolee opened his eyes and squinted, looking towards Mission.

"No!" She still refused. "I won't lea-"But Jolee wasn't listening. Mission flew out through the small space and Zaalbar roared in anger. He began to step furiously at Jolee, but he too was thrown through the space. Jolee moved the others slower with the Force, but eventually they left too. Mission was lying flat on her back and turned to see Jolee's feet in the distance. The others neared the door and Atton rolled outside alongside with Mira.

Suddenly an explosion came from nowhere. Jolee looked from the corner of his eye to see that a gas-tank had came in contact with some sparks from the computer that had begun to smoke. The explosion hit a long wire and it hung lose. A few thick wires began to rise in front of Jolee a spark, sending red and blue sparks to fly across his face. Flames erupted and a flaming piece of metal flew through the space in the door and hit another gas tank. Before long a second explosion occurred and flames were everywhere.

Jolee stepped forward, but one of the thick wires whipped out at his legs and fell flat on his stomach. The long metal door flew straight down and Mission looked straight up at the metal door coming for her neck. It dropped at incredible speeds to Mission who simply stared up.

But at the last second, Jolee stopped it and even rose it some more. Mission reached out with one hand towards her long-time friend, the one who had saved her countless times during battle, the one who had comforted her about the destruction Taris. But most importantly, he had been her friend.

"Come on Mission, let's go!" Atton warned loudly and grabbed one of Mission's legs.

"One minute until toxic gas is released."

"We have to go!" Atton shouted. He pulled Mission away from the door. Mission met Jolee's eyes and tears began to stream down her cheek as she saw her old-time friend for the last time. When Mission was a good enough distance away from the door, the metal slammed onto the floor once again.


End file.
